When Night Closes In
by Lirina
Summary: "I won't leave your side until you let me see Eren!", Mikasa decided unwilling to give up. "Then be my dog", was Levi's indifferent answer. None of the two could have imagined what followed Mikasa's reckless resolution - an adventure of hate and love, a fight against suspicion and dissapproval born of their inequality. "This has to stay a secret!" [Spoiler free]
1. Part I - Chapter 1

**Ta-da~! My new story :D **

**_General Info: _I changed some things for my convenience, for example the season and several other small things. Mikasa is 18 years old so that Levi doesn't do anything illegal with her.  
**

**_Names: _I know there are a lot of different spellings for the names, but (as I have the advantage of being German) I will write all names as they are correctly written, e. g. 'Ackermann'. For Names that are not of German origin the most common spelling will be used, e. g. 'Levi'._  
_**

**_Disclaimer:_ Shingeki no Kyojin and its characters don't belong to me ... _yet_. **

**_Some Advice:_ You might find the first three chapters a little slow - if you want, skip to _Part II_ where the real fun starts.**

* * *

This evening it began to snow, light flakes covering everything with a white coat, a little bit like sugar. The old survey corps headquarters stand alone, defying both snow as also the cold which had appeared during the last few days.

"It's a bad timing", Commander Erwin commented looking out of the window. "Seems like we won't be able to do any major missions for the next two month, at least." Slightly annoyed by the weather situation he turned his back towards the beautiful landscape.

"It can't be helped", one of the squad leaders answered. They all had gathered in the Commander's office only to find him as helpless against the cold as they were. "It's winter after all. We have no choice but to delay our plans."

Looking at the same landscape only one floor higher Lance Corporal Levi turned around as he heard someone approaching his room, not even trying to be soundless. He sighted and waited for her to enter as it was easy for the Lance Corporal to guess who his visitor might be.

"Where is Eren? I sure hope he's unharmed!", a menacing voice demanded to know as soon as its owner had noisily opened the door. It was, of course, Mikasa Ackermann, who had just arrived with the new recruits to join the Survey Corps.

Levi snidely looked at her. Great, that brat's overseer had arrived. Why was he the one who had to put up with her now? "There where he belongs", the Lance Corporal replied shortly, not interested in having a discussion with the new recruit.

Mikasa's eyes sparkled dangerously. How casually Captain Levi was standing there by the window apparently having all the time of the world to admire the landscape. She understood that it had been necessary to be a little bit rough to her friend at the trial but not only had that midget needlessly exaggerated just to satisfy his own frustration, he also planned to keep Eren in isolation. That was something she just couldn't tolerate."Tell me!"

"I'm not taking any orders from an obsessed freak like you", Levi answered already bored of their conversation and without the intention to reveal that Eren Jäger was safe and soundly asleep in the basement of the old headquarters. The Lance Corporal quite liked Mikasa's determined look but could only pity her obsession about Eren – she would never have her own life if all the girl could do was thinking about her 'family'. With his answer he hoped to remind her about his superior position and about her behavior which was more than inappropriate.

"Then I'm not leaving your side until you tell me", the girl decided determined to defy any objection. She knew it wasn't her place to do so but if it was for Eren Mikasa was willing to do anything.

Now the Lance Corporal couldn't help but find himself amused about the situation. Mikasa's aura was more threatening than any titan ever could be, the flames of the fire in the chimney being nothing compared to her. Not that Levi was afraid, his expression was as indifferent as always, he just suddenly wasn't bored any more. "If you're so eager to be a dog, go ahead."

Or so the Lance Corporal had thought … After the new recruit had followed him to a meeting with Commander Erwin (where she at least showed that much respect as to wait outside until the two most powerful persons of the Survey Corps had finished their meeting) Levi just wanted to have his peace, maybe read the latest reports and then go to sleep.

"Look, I'm bored of your little game", he explained to Mikasa suppressing a yawn and then carefully folding his jacket over his chair. Intentionally putting more attention to that small act than than Levi would ever give to the girl who was still determined not to give up.

Mikasa silently stood next to the door, only moving her eyes to observe her superior. For a moment she thought of an answer but decided then that it was best to just ignore the Lance Corporal. The girl was sure that she'd get what she wanted eventually. Had her plan promised little hope at first, was Mikasa now convinced he would give up soon. Even Levi would lose his nerves at some point and give her the desired information. 'For Eren', Mikasa thought thinking of that boy whose health and safety was most important to her.

"Tsk", the Lance Corporal inveighed looking at the girl with emotionless eyes. He still looked quite indifferent although Levi couldn't hide his annoyance. "You're even a failure as a dog … ."

As he expected Mikasa kept her silence. Though humanities strongest soldier was rather unhappy about having to undress with the light turned off something kept him from throwing the girl out. Maybe it was a rest of the interest to see how long that hussy would last.

The so called 'dog' Mikasa wondered about that very fact. After she was standing there in complete darkness and couldn't even make out Levi's silhouette the girl had time to think about her inadequate behavior. Mikasa was aware that her superior was way stronger and skillful than her (although she hated to admit it) and throwing her out would be a piece of cake for him. Actually the girl had been convinced to be thrown out as soon as she had voiced her decision – but no such thing had happened. Was Captain Levi afraid of her or did he just not care enough?

Mikasa woke up hearing sounds from the adjacent room which was directly connected with the bedroom. What a luxury the higher ranked soldiers had! Why was it that she herself had to share a room with a couple of other female members of the Survey Corps? Come to think of it … It took the girl a while to find out where she actually was. The floor she was laying on was clean but nevertheless not exactly comfortable. The light coming from the window next to the bed shone directly into her eyes, making her blinking. A thin blanket loosely laying over her shoulders had kept Mikasa safe from most of the cold – she would thank Captain Levi for it if not he was the very reason she had slept on the floor in the first place.

However for now the girl had to find out where the said Lance Corporal was. Slowly getting up, her body stiff from sleeping on the ground, the girl could hear these sounds again coming from the next room. Was it the flow of water? Could there be a leak in the ceiling?! As Mikasa recalled Levi's room might have very well been on the top level – this building was just to complex to be completely remembered.

Approaching the door and opening it without any hesitation Mikasa couldn't be more surprised to find a bathroom, fully equipped and sparkling clean. This luxury! Who would have thought Captain Levi would have his own bathroom! The girl wouldn't believe it if it weren't right in front of her eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?" A voice suddenly asked, not angry but neither very friendly. Just the indifferent, slightly annoyed voice of Lance Corporal Levi who had just finished washing himself. Almost naked, just with a towel and his underpants and starring at her as if she was from a rare species.

Mikasa instantly blushed over her own carelessness and closed the door again. Then, slowly, she began to realize the consequences. The Lance Corporal was annoyed enough after her behavior yesterday and with his power and influence it wouldn't be surprising if the girl would be forced to leave the Survey Corps – if not even the military as whole. Impatiently waiting in front of the guilty door Mikasa was imagining ways of how she could escape the sure to follow punishment.

* * *

**If you like this, please write a review! If not ... well, maybe write one too?**


	2. Part I - Chapter 2

**Sorry, this chapter is a bit slow. Guess neither Levi nor Mikasa are really talkactive persons on the first glance ... But I promise, next chapter is where it starts to get good.**

* * *

"Looks like the sky won't clear up today either", Commander Erwin commented the slow movement of the dark clouds at the sky while he himself was standing at his favorite spot in front of the window again. The room felt warm and comfortable (thanks to a crackling fire), but still, the Commander would prefer to be outside and be able to advance his plans. As he watched the snow falling – today it snowed only lightly – Erwin could make out two silhouettes making their way through the rather mild but still cold day. He smiled as he recognized his best soldier, Captain Levi who was walking towards the stables. The Lance Corporal probably intended to look at his horse and maybe having a ride, as with this weather a small ride was absolutely possible. However, the second figure surprised him. Was it Ackermann following Levi? The Commander wondered about this very peculiar scene until duty called for him and he had to continue with his work.

Mikasa was puzzled. All day now she had followed Captain Levi but not even once had the Lance Corporal raised word to her. He didn't seem to be annoyed by her out of place behavior – that meant at least not more than he was annoyed by anything else. Maybe the happenings of this morning were already forgotten? Or maybe Levi just didn't care enough – which would fit him. Mikasa had observed him all day now, morning training, going to see his horse, lunch and more training, the day concluding with a meeting in which he was right now. The one surprising thing though was, that he had completed his daily program with the same unchanging facial expression he always showed. The Lance Corporal seemed to not to find pleasure in anything, with the only exception perhaps being his horse. What an odd person he was, Mikasa thought with a little disappointment as she had hoped he would visit Eren during the day and thus she would have been able to meet the only member of her family she had left.

The object of Mikasa's devoted stalking grunted. The day was over and Levi just wanted to go to bed, but that stoic girl of course hadn't given up and had placed herself next to the door again. He could never relax under her vigilant eyes, every movement of his being carefully observed. How the Lance Corporal hated to undress in darkness because Mikasa refused to leave the room even for a second as if she was afraid he would jump out of the window or something. And in addition, people were talking about them by now. Of course most people could easily identify Mikasa's reason and indeed, such an obstinate act fitted her personality perfectly, but that didn't keep the people from gossiping. Not that Levi cared about the respect he lost by allowing the girl to stalk him, but today he had caught the deprecating glance of Commander Erwin, silently urging him to put an end to this.

"Hey you", the Lance Corporal addressed her, his voice more snidely than usual. "Are you still there?"

Mikasa hesitated at first, thinking of ignoring Levi. "You just need to let me meet Eren, Sir", she replied then swiftly, showing the Lance Corporal his options.

"Where is that blonde crybaby when one needs him?" The question was more addressed to himself than to Mikasa. "At least he would have enough brains to keep you from pestering me."

Of course she was angry but strangely enough, the girl was able to control herself. Offending her superior any more would make it impossible to reach her goal after all.

Later, at night, Mikasa learned that there might be hope, though, that Levi had another side. It was when she woke up again, this time by the fault of the moonlight – the full moon was shining into her eyes as the window was by no means darkened. The room was filled with dim light, but it was easily bright enough for her to clearly make out Levi's room in detail. The silence was absolute at this hour and it was so peaceful with the snowy landscape that Mikasa couldn't help but moving towards the window, taking in this image of pure peace. The Lance Corporal was still asleep and the girl, though still angry at him, tried to be as quiet as possible. It was the first time she saw him totally relaxed, satisfied. He wasn't smiling at all, just that Mikasa was so used to his usual expression that this view was much to her astonishment. Perhaps it was the scenery and the quietness that contributed to the girl's impression as well, but Levi was so small and seemed so fragile, how was it possible that he was humanities strongest soldier? Where did he hide all this strength?

It was halfway through the next day that the Lance Corporal (who was unaware of Mikasa's nightly activity) addressed the girl. "Ackermann", he called her name formally and she was curious to hear what would follow. "You are going on a mission – thank goodness I won't have to see your filthy face again any time soon", Levi concluded, not paying any more attention to her. This was finally done for him.

Great. The Lance Corporal probably had send her away to die – had she been that much of a nuisance? "Yes, sir", Mikasa replied as she had no other choice, but not without putting a special intonation on the "sir".

It turned out to be scouting mission which, however, was assumed to be quite safe. They would go to find a route which would allow the Survey Corps to advance to Eren Jäger's home as soon as spring would arrive. No titans had been seen lately (maybe due to the bad weather and the little sunshine) and since the group was small in numbers it was unlikely that they would attract any danger.

"Ackermann, your position is in the rear!", the Captain of the mission explained their formation. He was a tall man of perhaps thirty or forty years and had a good understanding of the importance their mission held. Around 15 other soldiers had gathered around him to hear the plan.

"You should see it as an honor to be allowed to participate and don't forget to thank Captain Levi later for recommending you as – if it weren't for him – you wouldn't be here today." Mikasa felt the eyes of the Captain on her as he was examining her. "However I can't understand why he demanded to place you in the rear – I hate people interfering with my plannings … ."

'Like hell I'm going to thank him', the girl thought angrily, though trying to appear calm.

In spite of the low probability of any combat it was a given that only the best soldiers would go (the Levi squad of course had to stay with Eren at the headquarters) and Mikasa really did feel a bit honored as they departed. Her anger about the Lance Corporal however was still the same and her fury was sure to hit him as soon as the girl would return. Currently the only thing Mikasa could do was riding her horse and pray for Eren's safety.

"Titans!", somebody suddenly shouted interrupting the girl's thoughts. And then everything happened so fast. "One 15-meter class from the East and two of the 7-meter class from the West. More approaching from the Sou– Arrrh – "

Mechanically Mikasa checked her blades in a fraction of a second, awaiting immediate orders. But the formation was already broken, from the back of her horse the girl couldn't even see the commander. Suddenly everything had become hell again, a hell she was more than used to. It was the same as in the battle of Trost, only that now, she was accompanied by strangers rather than her friends and comrades.

Without hesitation Mikasa left her horse at full gallop and used her 3D-Maneuver-Gear to reach the roof of a nearby church (thank god they had been passing a town when the titans had arrived). From here the girl hoped to gain an overview over the battlefield and to find the Commander or at least the other members of the squad.

"Ackermann!" One of the soldiers appeared next to her with his gears – she was easy to spot, the church was the tallest building within miles.

"Where is the Captain? What are our orders?", Mikasa hurried to ask, a sudden wind making it hard for her voice to reach the man.

The panic in his eyes became visible. "Captain Bob is dead", he shouted with despair. "Be careful, Ackermann", the soldier added, forcing himself to calm down. "There is an Aberra– "

His sentence was left unfinished as his time had run out. The 15 meter titan suddenly grabbed the man and tore him apart. The soldier's life ended within seconds. The sudden appearance of the giant could only be explained by his intelligence which allowed him to hide and sneak on his pray – not that a powerful monster really had the need to do act in such a manner.

Even Mikasa realized how dangerous that titan was. With no members of her squad in sight she had to assume that they all were already dead – or they had escaped leaving her behind. However, giving up was not an option for her. Mikasa was determined to survive as she drew her blades looking straight into the eyes of the monster in front of her. After all who would protect Eren if she died?

The girl jumped to start her attack – only to be smashed by the first of her enemy. Her body already numb from his power, she couldn't even feel the hard impact as she hit a nearby building, crashed on the roof and unable to find any hold, she fell down further and finally landed on the street. Mikasa, dizzy and unable to get up but still partly conscious, wondered how she could have survived that fall. Even with her stubbornness that crash should have killed her. It was only then that the girl realized she hadn't hit the ground as she had imagined, rather someone was holding her and had prevented the worst.

"Eren", Mikasa muttered knowing it couldn't be him, here in the streets of some nameless town, but was unable to find another explanation in her only half-conscious state. "It's dangerous here … Run away, Eren."

"You have done well, now you should get some rest", the person answered while putting her down, more carefully than one would expect it from him.

"Captain … Levi … ", Mikasa identified her savior who now stood with his back towards her, ready to fight the titan. "The Captain … ." Unable to finish her sentence the girl finally lost consciousness – knowing that she was safe now.

* * *

**Yeah, I know Mikasa could fight better and this Commander must be a total idiot for dying so fast, but I hate writing action scenes and just tried to keep it as short as possible.  
**


	3. Part I - Chapter 3

**Had a little fight with Eren this time, I just wanted him to say that he doesn't hate Levi (for Mikasa would never go to somebody Eren hates at this point of the story) but he goes on and on about titan and missions and blah (you know him). As soon as he makes his appearance he tries to steal the main chara spot.** **In the end I needed the full chapter to get to the point ...**

* * *

Commander Erwin looked up from his desk and starred at the empty wall in front of him. He was used to see a bookshelf brimful with books upon looking up. The disappointing view now made him sigh. Just how long would it take until the Commander would be able to go back? "How are the restoration works coming along?", Erwin asked, knowing they wouldn't be finished any time soon. He missed the actual headquarters more than he would have imagined. But well, for now this castle must suffice.

'Eren!', was Mikasa's first thought when she woke up. However, the girl didn't see her family member, the room was empty, just a couple of other injured persons sleeping in the beds next to her. It was bright from the sunlight shining in, but unusual quiet for day time. The sick room? Slowly the girl's memory came back – Eren, brought away after his trial, she, trying to persuade Captain Levi, the mission, Captain Levi again. Mikasa hastily tried to get up, Eren still needed her protection. She would go to see the Lance Corporal again.

'I need to thank him', the girl realized not exactly delighted by that thought. How could she be indebted to Eren's tormentor?! Or should she just pretend it never happened? But then Mikasa remembered how different Captain Levi had been on the battlefield, his voice had not possessed even a trace of his usual indifference – in face of death the Lance Corporal had been so serious, almost empathetic to her state. And how the heck did he manage to stop her fall with his small and dainty body? She still remembered his peaceful sleeping face from only two nights before. In thoughts of Captain Levi Mikasa fell asleep again, forgotten were her efforts of getting up and looking for Eren.

A little later it was the very person occupying the girl's mind who stopped by the sick room. Levi couldn't help but feel responsible for Mikasa (though he would never admit it) as he had sent her away just to get back his peace. The Lance Corporal hated to feel this way which made his mood even worse than usual.

Levi only spend some minutes at Mikasa's side, seeing the girl was asleep and out of danger of anything grave. Probably a couple of days rest would completely heal her. However, he had been surprised at the girl's skills. There had been rumors about her being a genius, but it was not that the Lance Corporal ever listened to mere rumors. Now after seeing the girl in action Levi couldn't help but agree with everyone's opinion – Mikasa definitely had potential. 'If it weren't for her mind with its inability to focus on more than one thing', he thought with more disappointment than he felt was appropriate. 'She is obsessed to a degree it scares the shit out of me.'

A couple of days later Mikasa felt indeed better, nothing stopped her any more from approaching Captain Levi a second time. She had let Eren suffer long enough.

However, the Lance Corporal was surprised of the girl's first words addressed to him. He had been sure she would demand to see Eren again, threatening him with her menacing eyes and continuing her stalking from where she had left off.

Reality couldn't be more different. "Thank you, Sir", Mikasa said earnestly. "For … saving me." Her observant eyes were fixed on him, but she was calm and almost seemed embarrassed.

It was after lunch, he had been out for a stroll before his afternoon training would begin. Was it a coincidence that she'd come when he was alone – or did the girl wait for this chance?

"Hm?", Levi looked at Mikasa, suspiciously measuring her. Was it a fluke or was there more space in her little brain than he had assumed? How come she would _NOT_ think of her family member for a second? "Shut up", he then continued in his usual voice – he wasn't prepared for an affable version of Mikasa. "Go and pester Eren, I gave him the room next to mine – you should know where that is. I hope being filthy isn't contagious, I don't want his dirt invading my room … ."

"Eren isn't dirty! He is ...", the girl began to defend her family member – suddenly being like her usual self – but stopped immediately as the words of the Lance Corporal got to her. "Thank you, Sir", she replied then, calming down.

It was a warmer day than usual for this season, the sun was out again and because the shine was reflected by the snow it seemed even brighter. Directly after lunch everyone took a break and thus it was nobody out but the two of them, still looking at each other. Why was she still here? Levi wondered, had she finally reached her goal after all – what could hold her back?

"Sir", Mikasa suddenly began anew, unsure about her own words. "I still don't agree with how you treated Eren at the trial and I won't forgive you for it … But … You actually are a nice person, aren't you?"

She left without another word, leaving a perplexed Levi. 'Nice' wasn't the usual description people gave him – perhaps there really was more to her than he had thought at first.

Mikasa didn't manage to find Eren until late afternoon when she was finished with her duties. Someone had seen him near the stables and following this lead the girl finally managed to reunite with her long missed family member. The boy was, under the strict observation of a soldier – who Mikasa figured must be a member of the Levi squad, feeding the horses.

Upon seeing him the first thing was to check him for injuries, not stopping to inquire about his health and the circumstances he was living under. "They didn't do anything to you, did they? Captain Levi didn't torment you or anything, right?"

The soldier nearby raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything as Eren, as soon as he spotted the girl, interrupted his work and put down the bucket he was previously feeding the horses with.

"I'm alright, Mikasa", the boy reassured then. "But what about you? I heard you went on a mission but nobody wanted to tell me anything – in fact not even Armin knew about it."

"It was nothing, really", the girl replied softly, perfectly hiding the truth. It was nothing Eren needed to worry about after all.

The boy sighed. "I wish I could go an a mission too … But with this weather we have there is no way they'd let me go." He glanced outside, hating the treacherously sunshine. "We let the titans do what they want just because of a little snow … ."

"How is your room, are you comfortable there?", Mikasa hurried to ask. She didn't like where their conversation was going, in fact the girl hated when Eren was even talking about fighting because it only meant more danger to him.

"Ah, that", the boy reflected. "I don't understand why Captain Levi said I had to thank you for it. You didn't do anything to him, didn't you?" If it was Mikasa they were talking about not even Eren was sure what she'd be able to do and thus there was a little fear in his question.

"No", was the rather short reply. That was another topic the girl didn't want her family member to know. "After all that midget has done to you I'm happy if I don't have to see his face again."

Eren, knowing Mikasa could get quite menacing when she was worked up, hurried to calm her down. "You saw how Captain Levi saved me at the trial, didn't you? And what's more, he accepted my enlistment into the Survey Corps. His personality might be a bit" – he looked for the right word to describe his supervisor – "difficult", the boy finally decided on and continued, "I'm actually grateful to him. If it weren't for him I would be locked up in a cell or I might even be dead. You know how _they_ treated me."

Mikasa however, failed to understand. How could Eren not even bear a grudge against the Lance Corporal? How could he be grateful for his most degrading treatment? Meanwhile the girl understood that Captain Levi's act at the trial had been necessary but still … she just couldn't forgive him so easily.

Having to part with her family member so soon (as he had to finish his work), the girl felt down for the rest of the evening till nighttime. Thank goodness the boy was alright, but why did his situation have to be so complicated? Why did he chose to fight? And again she found herself on the way to Captain Levi's room.

The Lance Corporal was lost in thoughts, wondering about the girl he had only recently saved. Mikasa had been so composed this afternoon as she came to thank him – how could she already have forgotten the pain and suffering from the battlefield? Almost everyone else was dead, making the mission a huge failure. It was not normal for a rookie like her to remain calm, even if this hadn't been her first fight.

A knock on the door stopped his thoughts and even Levi couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as to his surprise the very person of this thoughts entered. What a change – she who previously nearly broke the door and appeared menacing like a messenger from hell was now knocking before quietly opening the door.

"So you _do_ know how to behave, Ackermann", the Lance Corporal commented. "If it weren't this late, I'd congratulate you." He didn't stand up from the chair he was sitting on, but put the reports he was reading aside, curious to know what had brought the girl to his place at this hour. There was a kind of glance in her eyes Levi had never seen before – or at least not discerned.

"Thank you for accepting my request", the girl said slowly with a low voice. "I was happy to see Eren again."

And why did Mikasa have to come _now_ to tell him that? Why did she even think it would interest him how she felt? And why the heck did it interest him? "And?", Levi asked then drawling his words.

"Well … nothing." Mikasa suddenly looked so hurt when she spoke. Like the girl could break out in tears, but there was no way she actually ever would. "I just wanted to say … I like – ."

Whatever Mikasa liked remained a secret as the Lance Corporal had stood up, moved towards her and pulled her down on his level before she could continue. A kiss sealed her lips making it impossible for her to speak.

The girl was surprised and terrified, wanting to pull back, feeling helpless against the strength of the other – but then, after a short moment of panic Mikasa gave in to the warmth, letting Levi guide her. How nice it felt to depend on his strength and how secure she felt now – he had forced her into the kiss, forcefully, yes, but without hurting her. This was what the girl had been longed for – without even realizing it. Her kiss got more demanding, trying to get more of his warmth.

The Lance Corporal knew what the glance in Mikasa's eyes was – it was something that every soldier knew, that was unavoidable in this age of fear and death. Something that did have but one cure.

_Loneliness. _

* * *

**If you think they are a happy couple now, you better don't read the next chapters. muhaha**

**I had problems writing Levi in this chapter, basically every of his lines was a real challenge - do you think my interpretion of him in this chapter fits the original? At least a bit maybe? I feel more confident about Mikasa, just the last szene was difficult. But next chapter I will let her reflect on this event - this should explain her at least. **

**If you like this, write a review! :)**


	4. Part II - Chapter 1

**Got into a fight with Eren again. His appearance wasn't even planned in this chapter, but of course he has his own will and does whatever he can to get attention. I mean if Levi is there, Eren wouldn't be far away and no chance he wouldn't greet his friends (and try to take over this fic). Armin on the other hand is so nice, he just says what he has to and quietly goes away – I love him. **

**Anyway, here is the next chapter with Levi fan-service and a detailed description of his body. **

* * *

The next morning Mikasa woke up from the rain crackling against the window. Where did the beautiful, quiet snow vanish to? The girl shivered, it was still cold and the sheets did barely warm her naked body. These sheets … weren't hers – and so wasn't the empty room she was in. That's right, Mikasa still vividly remembered the last night, Captain Levi's warmth, the feeling of his affection comforting her ...

It had been her first time. It couldn't be helped, many feelings belonged to this world of war and death, but love wasn't one of it, at least not for her. It wasn't weird to have no experience with stuff like this, wasn't it? However, the Lance Corporal had guided her so gently … "He must be experienced", Mikasa thought wondering.

As the girl realized what she was thinking she hastily shook her head to get rid of these detestable thoughts. How could last night have ever happened?! How could she had slept with the guy she despised?! Was she so weak that she was in need of someone to comfort her? And why him of all men?

"Get yourself together", Mikasa scolded herself. Not only was Captain Levi's age almost twice hers, no, but on the first glance he also looked like he could be her little brother. Not to mention the Lance Corporal was her superior. And his difficult personality. His responsibility as humanity's strongest soldier ... Before the list could get any longer, Mikasa got up – she was already late for her morning duties, Armin would be worried about her.

"Mikasa, I'm so glad to see you", the said blonde recruit greeted her as the girl entered the canteen to get a quick breakfast. Mikasa felt relieved, if Armin was still here, she couldn't be that late. "I heard from the girls that you didn't come back yesterday night. It can't be … Did something happen to Eren?", he asked still worried, assuming it was the most possible explanation.

"No, he seemed alright – I saw him earlier yesterday", Mikasa explained. "At night … I just couldn't sleep. I was worried, I think Eren might overwork himself … You know, they always make him do all the nasty chores and they ride out with him sometimes – I want to know what they are doing with him." As she voiced her worries Mikasa knew she sounded convincing, simply because it wasn't a lie.

"I guess the Survey Corps wants to find out more about Eren and his transformation into a titan", Armin concluded contemplatively. "Perhaps they are doing experiments – no, I don't mean that, they wouldn't do that", the blonde boy hurried to say seeing Mikasa's facial expression. It wouldn't do any good to agitate her. "Let's go and begin with the training, we are already late. I bet today we're going outside since it isn't snowing any more."

Levi was angry with himself again and the rain didn't make it any better. "Tsk", he made thinking of last night. He had never meant to go that far with her – or to do anything at all with Ackermann, Eren's self-declared, obsessed protector. Now everyone would think he would go for little girls, wait – since when did he care what everybody was thinking about him? The girl had seemed so vulnerable yesterday night and in fact never said that she didn't like what he was doing. To be honest Ackermann had been cute, being inexperienced as she was. "Tsk." Thinking about what had already happened wouldn't bring him anywhere, the Lance Corporal concluded.

"What's wrong with you, Captain Levi?", Hange suddenly asked cheerfully, totally immune against the rain. The Levi squad was outside preparing the horses and the squad leader wondered why her Captain wasn't even halfway done. "You look so … cute today? Did something happen? A girl?"

The Lance Corporal's expression didn't change. "Shut up", he just answered annoyed. "I'm not in the mood for your dirty dreams."

"Hey, Mikasa, Armin!" Eren suddenly shouted waving his hands in the direction of his friends as he had spotted them from his horseback. It was a miracle how he could recognize his friends since they all had their hoods on – a pathetic try to escape the harsh weather conditions.

And indeed, not far away Levi spotted the new recruits on the way to their training. It amused him to see Ackermann blush as their eyes met for a second before her view went further to Eren. So naive, so _cute_.

"Can I go see them?", the boy asked quite excited as he hadn't met Armin for ages and seen Mikasa only briefly the day before.

"Remember where you are, Eren", the Lance Corporal reminded him of their situation. His mood was already bad enough."You can play with your friends once you have learned to control your titan powers. No do us a favor and get ready."

'Says the right person', Hange whispered smiling but had enough self-restraint (a rare occasion) to keep her voice low.

Later, after dinner, Mikasa found herself on the way to Captain Levi's room for a third time. The girl would tell him about how she felt – embarrassed and furious about his acting the previous night. Furious about herself too, but that didn't need to be said. Upon entering the room – without knocking and determined to not give in – Mikasa found Captain Levi just taking off his drenched jacket, critically looking at the water drops leaving their trace on the floor. The cape had proven to be useless against the heavy rainfall. "So dirty", he muttered, then moving his view towards the girl who was drenched just like his jacket.

"Sir– ", Mikasa began full of confidence but only to hesitate as she felt her superior snidely measuring her. Traces of dirt and water were left on the ground where the girl stood.

"You are dirty too", the Lance Corporal commented not exactly delighted. "Mikasa", he said suddenly (as he had just decided to use her first name), "get naked, we need to take a shower."

Mikasa? Since when did he use her first name? The girl was surprised he even was aware of her full name. And wait … The second part of his sentence was even more disturbing! Should she get naked? Was that an order? Shouldn't she rather slap his face?! However, in the end the girl decided to follow the Lance Corporal into the bathroom, cold and drenched as she was, Mikasa had to give in to the longing for warmth – and Captain Levi's body promising her both comfort and a feeling of safety. Her pride was beaten by it, although the girl knew she would hate herself tomorrow.

However, Mikasa woke up before the next morning was there. It was in the middle of the night as the girl found herself in the Lance Corporal's bed again, the said person silently sleeping next to her. For the first time the girl had the chance to closely observe his features, his skin almost white in the moonlight, contrasting his short black hair. His small body, his dainty appearance – and yet the girl had felt his muscles, his strength, only a couple of hours ago. His arms and his chest were hard and well trained, the result of his probably almost life long exercising with the military (as Mikasa had no idea about Captain Levi's past, the only thing she could do was assume he had always been here). No wonder she found safety in the arms of humanity's strongest soldier. His eyes were closed now, but the girl vividly remembered their black color and how he would look at her, always with a little snideness one could easily mistake for arrogance. His small lips were pressed against each other, never smiling. Mikasa wondered if that too, was the result of his long affiliation with the Survey Corps – how much suffering must he have seen, how many people, his friends and comrades had become sacrifices? Did he remember them all or were it already to many to be counted? The girl carefully placed her palm on the man's chest, feeling his calm and steady heart beat, the rhythm making her sleepy again.

However, the girl knew she had to leave. It had been hard enough to justify one night's absence, but her explanation about a nightly walk wouldn't work a second time. Carefully to not wake up Captain Levi, Mikasa got up, dressed herself and left – her heart heavily beating and feeling like a thief.

The next morning brought even more discomfort for her – as the girl had to face her own bad conscious as well as the other girls being worried about her absence and fearing she wouldn't get enough sleep.

'This has to stop', Mikasa thought with even more determination than before. If the girl would resist, her longing for _him_ would surely go away on its own. She was strong, she would stay strong. Way stronger than the feelings which were drawing her to _him_ like a magnet.

It worked for a couple of days. A couple of days of false peace.

A few days later Levi couldn't help but wonder about the girl. He couldn't determine if she was avoiding him or just unsure about how to approach him. When the Lance Corporal stayed in the same room as Mikasa, he felt her secretly glancing at him, however looking away as soon as Levi answered her glance. Their coincidental meetings in the corridor or the canteen had gotten rarer and neither had the girl visited his room any more. 'What a pain', he thought unable to decide if her behavior was cute or just annoying. Anyways, something had to be done about this.

Mikasa was proud of herself, she hadn't given in to her longing. The days now seemed all the same, gray and without any distraction – just the same procedures repeating each other, but this would go away too, the girl was sure. One day Mikasa would be able to go back to just hate Captain Levi as she had done before – there was no way she could ever allow herself to have one single positive feeling about Eren's tormentor, the girl thought as she was getting ready to sleep. These days might be all the same, but they were still filled with hard training which left everybody exhausted.

Suddenly the door to the room Mikasa was sharing with a couple of other female recruits opened. Immediately everyone stopped what he was doing and looked perplexed at the visitor.

"Captain Levi!", one of the inhabitants called the intruder by his name, more than just surprised. "This is a girl's room, Sir." The tone of her voice was trying to convey the respect of talking to a superior while at the same time being admonishing – the result was an awkward mixture of both.

Humanity's strongest soldier just gave her his usual look, snidely and not caring the least.

"But Sir", Krista began, unsure how to behave. Her voice was surprisingly calm considered she was standing there in nothing but her underwear. "I'm not … wearing anything." Feeling embarrassed the blonde girl blushed while hastily reaching for her clothes.

"Ackermann", Levi said ignoring the other girls, focused only on the one person he was talking to, "something happened, come with me."

'Eren!', Mikasa immediately thought, alarmed. She hastily followed the Lance Corporal onto the corridor. What could have happened to her family member? For the moment the girl had completely forgotten about the dilemma she was in.

* * *

**The miracle of a rainy day. :D I only let it rain because I was tired of describing snow but who had thought it would lead to this. I must clearly be a genius (probably just luck though). Anyway, I love this chapter so much!**

**I have the plot in my head, but it's kinda disorganized so I need to bring everything in order and decide which parts to write and which I will keep for myself. x3 Please be patient with me (and write reviews)! **

**Oh and btw, I'm looking for a new title, so if the name of this fic changes you know why.  
**


	5. Part II - Chapter 2

**Wow, thanks for all your reviews! Because you're all so nice I update today, although I feel quite uncomfortable doing it at an internet cafe, where everybody could watch me (don't like these places ...). **

**Anyway, let's continue with Levi and Mikasa on their long way to become a happy couple. I feel like it's gonna take a hundred chapters until that happens. lol**

* * *

'Troublesome', Levi thought while guiding Mikasa through the corridor. He didn't particularly dislike being in love – as long as he himself wasn't involved. But now it was what the Lance Corporal feared would happen to him, or had already begin to happen. Ever since Levi had realized that there was more to the girl than just her obsession about a certain recruit, he couldn't help but feeling attracted to her. However, the Lance Corporal knew that in this world love would inevitably lead to sadness and despair – was it him or Mikasa who would be the first to fall victim to the titans? He had watched this way to often to believe in happiness. Levi couldn't see the girl as she walked behind him, but the sound of her steps echoed in the hallway. Was Mikasa worth the risk? That was a question he had yet to answer.

"It's nothing regarding Eren", Levi explained, knowing what Mikasa was thinking, as they had reached their destination. He had guided her into one of the unused rooms which were abundant in the old castle. To avoid detection the Lance Corporal didn't put on the fire, letting the pale moonlight illuminating the otherwise empty room. Without a fire however, the room which hadn't been warmed for ages seemed even colder than it was – temperatures were below zero outside and only slightly higher in the badly isolated castle.

But Mikasa was to angry to feel the cold. "Sir, I was worried. If anything were to happen to him … And besides, what shall I tell the others about this? What do you want? It's nothing official, isn't it? You wouldn't have brought me _here_ otherwise." The girl wanted to leave, feeling betrayed, but stayed, enjoying to be with Captain Levi again too much.

Levi raised an eyebrow as he heard Mikasa's words. "Drop the 'Sir'", he commented then casually leaning against the wall as if venturing into the girl's realm was just an everyday event. "Not only does it not fit to the rest of your sentence, it also turns me off. … And regarding _this_", the Lance Corporal continued after a short break, meaning his sudden appearance in the females room, "Tell them Eren wet his bed – that's what I'm telling Commander Erwin tomorrow." (As he was aware that rumors would spread.)

"Well then excuse me, _Sir_", the girl remained stubborn. Who did he think he was? Did the Lance Corporal think she'd do it again with him if he just brought her to an undisturbed place? And no, no way she would badmouth her family member. "_Sir_, it's late, I would like to go to sleep." Mikasa knew her voice sounded forced and that she was provoking him, but after hearing his words, she could barely hold her temper.

"Tsk." Fighting a titan was easier than dealing with this girl. "Go ahead then", Levi answered calmly, moving away from the wall and towards her. "I just wanted to make clear that I'm too old to play Hide and Seek with you. I won't come a second time for you, Mikasa." Of course he didn't mention that this time it had only been for his sake – to find out how much he felt for her.

The girl paused, unsure about what to do. She could go, leaving everything behind and find her way back to her old life – or she could stay, admitting her need for the Lance Corporal. Innerly fighting Mikasa looked to Captain Levi and then to the door. But this battle had long been decided. "I don't want you to talk bad about _him_, Cap– … Levi." Not sure how to address Levi now, she hesitated at the end of her sentence. It felt so weird to be familiar with the Lance Corporal. However, despite her struggling her voice remained firm.

"Eren?", he asked unnecessarily. Then Levi swiftly reached out his hand, the palm against the wall and Mikasa trapped in between, so quickly that she couldn't react. "Don't forget who you're talking too. I saved his life and it is in my hands even now." His tone wasn't angry, it seemed almost as usual, just with a little sharpness added to it.

The girl startled. In the darkness she could barely see him, but his presence was intimidating. His strength, the insistencein his voice. The Lance Corporal might be ten centimeters smaller than her – making this looking rather awkward – but still, Mikasa knew she wouldn't be able to escape him if he didn't let her. On the other hand, it was also very clear to the girl that she couldn't accept his behavior, whoever he was. Eren didn't wet his bed. Her eyes with a menacing sparkle Mikasa thought of how to contradict her superior.

Levi sighed, before she could answer, barely able to keep his eyes from hers – to everybody else it might be menacing but for him it was tempting. "Fine." The Lance Corporal didn't want the titan boy to be a topic in their relationship anyway. Her head was already full enough of him.

"Thanks, Sir." Mikasa was surprised the other had given in so easily, but nonetheless felt happy about it, was it a prove of her theory after all. He wasn't a bad guy. "I mean … Levi", the girl corrected herself softly. The face of the Lance Corporal was close to hers, she could almost feel his breath on her skin. Though it wasn't a comfortable position she was in as, to be face to face with him, the girl couldn't stand straight but had her back supported against the wall. It had been Levi who had forced her into this. 'Why does he always behave so forceful?', Mikasa wondered.

The atmosphere had changed with the last words, the two were now just standing there together, the heat of their discussion gone. "You're shivering", the Lance Corporal noticed after a while. Considering the temperatures it was only natural. He himself wasn't immune to the cold either. "I'll bring you back to your room, Mikasa."

"Wait", the girl answered hastily and reached for his face in order to kiss him, short but passionately. How came he was so considerate? If she wasn't already she would fall in love with him now, just for this one sentence. "I am able go by myself you know", she whispered then leaving Levi alone in the cold darkness, hiding how hard it was to separate with him.

The Lance Corporal knew Mikasa was right – it would be bad if they were seen together, especially in a place like this. And so he had no other choice but to endure the cold a bit longer until he finally returned to his bedroom as well.

The next morning came, and with it came the gossip. However, rumors were swept away quickly as nobody was courageous enough to ask Levi directly what had happened and the girls had to much respect for humanity's strongest soldier to be eager to talk. Whilst they had questioned Mikasa more than once, she had assured every time that nothing major had taken place. It had been a misunderstanding, it had been cleared away quickly, it didn't concern Eren and it certainly hadn't been Captain Levi's fault.

From then on it became more difficult for the girl to sneak out. Mikasa would always wait until everybody was asleep before she'd quietly head for Levi's room. Sometimes her own exhaustion would let her fall asleep while she was still waiting or, what the girl liked far better, she'd fall asleep in the Lance Corporal's arms – but only to wake up with the trouble of finding an excuse at the next morning. 'Why does it have to be so complicated?', Mikasa thought sighing. But the girl knew she'd never be able to admit her affection towards him, too big was the difference between them. Too unbelievable would it be for one to have more than amicable feelings for the person known as Lance Corporal Levi.

With her mind full of him Mikasa didn't feel any appetite and only slowly ate the soup they were having for lunch. And this also only for Armin who was sitting opposite to her, his worried eyes resting on her. "You haven't been eating much lately, haven't you?", the boy asked observant.

It was already late for lunch and besides the two new recruits and their comrades the canteen was almost empty. A circumstance making it easy for Mikasa to spot the very person of her thoughts as he entered the canteen. "I'm eating", the girl exclaimed, suddenly only focused on her meal, trying her hardest to avoid looking at the Lance Corporal. Her eyes would reveal her feelings.

Blinding out everything Mikasa didn't hear the footsteps coming closer. "Ackermann, there is soup on your uniform", a voice suddenly interrupted her concentration. It had the snidely, not-caring tone which she was now so familiar with. "Go and clean it, it disgusts me."

Slowly looking up the girl found herself in front of Levi. How could he be so normal? They were sleeping with each other and hid that fact for everybody present – or rather for everybody in the whole military. Was he that much of an actor, that he could sound so casually while Mikasa herself was doing her best to hide a blush? Gosh, everybody was looking at them. Wouldn't they find out by just seeing how her view towards him had changed?

"Hey, Mikasa", Armin whispered, shaking her arm. "You better go."

Her blonde friend brought her back to reality. However, as she wanted to answer, Levi was already gone – Mikasa couldn't help but feeling relieved, as much as she missed his presence during daytime, it was still impossible for her to feel confident about her acting in such a situation.

The Lance Corporal finally found the girl being in the lavatory, cleaning her uniform. During the day it was nearly impossible for the two of them to be alone, times like these were he could use – or rather misuse – his authority were rare. "To think you'd go to the toilet", he commented, "every normal person would use the laundrette."

The girl was visibly surprised to see who had followed her. "Levi! So you did this on purpose … ." After Mikasa was finished with the washing she put on her jacket again. It had really just been a tiny blot of soup.

"No, it really was disgusting", the Lance Corporal answered, measuring her and then looking at the room. "But not as disgusting as this place … So filthy", he continued. "I don't wanna fuck you here."

Mikasa twitched. His language was as nice as always. "How about waiting until tonight?", she asked then cheekily, now standing closer to him. It hadn't taken long for the girl to adapt to speak with Levi as his equal – the Lance Corporal himself had rejected the 'Sir' after all, indicating he wanted her to be even with him.

"Can't do that", he answered slightly annoyed between two kisses, their bodies already intertwined. "I'm going on a mission, we are leaving tonight", Levi further explained as if it were nothing. "I'll be away for a few days – and Eren too", he carefully added looking at her.

The girl wasn't disappointed, she knew it had to happen some day - they were both members of the Survey Corps after all. "So you will take Eren with you?", was her only question.

Levi looked at Mikasa's face which only was a couple of centimeters away, his right hand was still holding her cheek. He had known this topic would come eventually – and hated it. "I'm his supervisor, I can't let him here. And I have to go, I have to continue where Commander Bob left off, we can't let his effort be in vain."

"Let me go with you", the girl said determined. She then put her hand on the Lance Corporal's. "I have to protect Eren – And I want to protect _you_ too."

"You can't protect me", Levi answered coldly, "you'd only drag me down because I'd have to protect you. And Eren … Isn't he your family? Stop acting like his overprotective mother and believe in him a little bit."

As the Lance Corporal finally left the bathroom – Mikasa waiting inside until some time would have passed – he was more than surprised to run into a member of his squad on the corridor. "Did you just talk to somebody, Sir? I'm sure I heard your voice coming from the bathroom. You seemed quite ... engaged?", Petra asked innocently. "I just forgot something in there", she explained unnecessarily and opened the door Levi had just closed.

* * *

**Next chapter: Petra finds out about the two and decided to use the time they are away to win Levi's heart as she has a secret crush on him. Meanwhile Mikasa is devastated and follows the Levi squad only to find out that the Lance Corporal is cheating on her. It's the perfect oppertunity for Eren to make his move on the girl and try once again to take over this fic. Just kidding! Only one of these things will happen - can you find out which?**

**And as always, please leave me a review, I always love to hear what you think. =)**


	6. Part II - Chapter 3

**Thank you for all your reviews! I'm so surprised and happy that so many people like this pairing. ;D And SeraphineHeartfilia, how can you want Levi to cheat on her? You have no shame. No, to be honest I like the idea of writing that. xD I just wrote some crazy stuff last chapter but actually it would be very interesting to make it come true. I need to think about that a bit ...**

**I hope you aren't dissappointed, from what I wrote before you all have so high expectations now ... I feel the pressure ... **

* * *

"Petra", Levi called the name of his squad member as the young woman reached for the door handle. Though nothing was wrong with him and Mikasa coincidentally meeting in the lavatory – the Lance Corporal didn't know how much or rather _what_ _exactly_ Petra had heard. "We're leaving, get Eren."

He looked after his squad member as she hastily went to get the boy. Forgotten was whatever she had left in the lavatory."Tsk." How he hated to misuse his position, but there was no other choice. Not that Levi would never be able to openly admit to have feelings for a girl half his age, being feared among her comrades and on top of that obsessed with the brat he was in charge of. If the Lance Corporal decided she was worth it, a hidden relationship was the smaller price to pay compared to not being able to meet with her at all.

The girl felt lonely as soon as she saw the Levi squad leaving. While everybody was thinking she was just worried about Eren's safety, it was only part of the truth. Mikasa actually had deeper worries – and a reason for it. At night as everyone was asleep she couldn't help but sneak into Levi's room (in the world of Survey Corps it was a way too trivial thing to lock one's room), wrapping herself in his blanket and stare at the cold floor she was sitting on. Her face was hidden by the darkness and any sounds were drowned by the rain. Mikasa knew it might happen. In the worst case … the Lance Corporal would kill Eren, her dear family member. That was the event the girl feared most, in which she'd lose everything she had – since it would leave her no other choice but to hate Levi.

And moreover, the two had parted on bad terms. The girl wasn't overprotective, she was just worried. Eren would do something reckless again, that much was certain. 'Believe in him', Mikasa remembered his words and they echoed through her head. Maybe that was the only thing she could do, the girl thought as she wrapped the blanked tighter around her body. His smell gave her a little refuge – how was it even possible to miss someone so much?

Given that Levi was in mortal danger on his mission her anger of him had faded away quickly. Even though his words had been harsh and Mikasa couldn't understand them – why would the girl drag him down? - she knew it was because the Lance Corporal didn't want to see her in danger again. After what had happened on her last mission the girl understood that Levi didn't believe in her strength any more. Mikasa would have to prove again that she was strong enough.

At the following day the Levi squad and a number of selected other soldiers were on the way to the Eastern gate, where they would leave the safety of Wall Rose and penetrate into the territory of the titans. However due to the severe rainfall the squad was forced to seek shelter in an abandoned farm house before they could even reach their first destination.

"This will delay us by at least a day", Eren observed looking out of the stable where they were taking care of the horses. The ground was sodden due to the amount of precipitation in the past weeks, not a safe path for the horses. "Captain Levi, when do you think we can move on?"

But the addressed Lance Corporal didn't answer, busy with starring out of the window. He hoped Mikasa would think about his last words to her and realize the reason he had said them. The girl wasn't stupid – just a little slow when _he_ was concerned, Levi thought looking at the boy he supervised. She had to realize Eren didn't need her protection.

"Sir?", the boy asked feeling the Lance Corporal's view on him and therefore wondering why the other didn't answer him. "You seem so absent minded – is anything wrong? You don't think we should abandon the mission, do you, Captain Levi?"

The crackling of the rain made it hard to hear his voice and served as an excellent excuse for Levi. He wouldn't even have to answer the brat. Though the Lance Corporal was fully aware of Eren's value for humanity and wouldn't hesitate to give his life for him, sometimes he had a hard time to suppress his urge to lock him up somewhere.

"You have been so moody lately", Hange commented interested – her sharp eyes hadn't missed how the captain of the Levi squad purposely had ignored Eren, "I am _so_ sure it's a girl, isn't it? But who could it be? Petra perhaps?", she wondered enthusiastically looking at the young woman who was standing nearby. Her interest on this topic was evident. "No, it must be someone not present here … ."

"Tsk." The red haired researcher was the only one who would speak to him with a clear lack respect. If he wouldn't know that it was her nature to make enthusiastic assumptions without having a proof, the Lance Corporal would honestly be worried, was she still an intelligent and skillful member of the Survey Corps after all. But despite that, Hange should just be glad she had been allowed to accompany them on their mission, though the enthusiastic researcher wasn't a member of his squad. "Mind your own business", Levi just grunted at her, leaving the truth to her imagination.

"What Hange said was right, wasn't it Sir?", Petra asked later as the two of them were coincidentally out of hearing of the others. Her voice revealed her to be more worried than curious about the Lance Corporal's love life.

Levi was surprised, the young woman must have really heard something the other day, and now the he had no choice but to admit Hange's guess couldn't have been closer to the truth. After all, there was no way the Lance Corporal could lie into Petra's face, as a member of his squad she was someone his life depended on. The trust of his soldiers, he couldn't abuse it. "Her nose is as sharp as a pig's", Levi answered snidely in an attempt to find the most gallant way out.

Although she merely had her thoughts confirmed now, Petra couldn't hide her surprise. How unbelievable this was! But she could understand that he would hide it – though nobody would dare to say this, the young woman was sure it was a fact hard to accept for everyone. Levi was humanity's strongest soldier, he shouldn't play around with girls – the Lance Corporal should be dedicated and inspiring, an idol to look up to. Sometimes she forgot the Lance Corporal's responsibility, seeing only the beneficial side of his position. Her Captain should be allowed to experience happiness too – what a cruel world this was! But who would have thought that Levi really had an interest in the opposite gender? 'Is it loneliness?', Petra wondered. Levi's behavior, always not caring and often bored, she had always thought he was immune to the pressure of being the strongest among them – maybe that was wrong? The young woman suddenly felt a small, fragile hope for her own feelings she was hiding deep down inside her.

In the meantime Mikasa still hadn't overcome her worries about Eren. Though Levi had told her to believe in him, the girl still had a hard time to not take her horse and follow the elite squad. Every day she'd finish her duties and then stare at the horizon hoping to see the Lance Corporal and her family member both returning safely. As the day finally arrived however, Mikasa didn't notice until she saw Eren, unharmed and just finished with taking care of his horse. Sure, he was exhausted, but after carefully inspecting him, Mikasa couldn't find even a scratch on him. Relieved she listened to him talking about the expedition as the boy was just depict the happenings to Armin.

"... And then we encountered the titans", Eren was just saying. "It were so many, but I was safe all the time thanks to the Levi squad." His voice didn't possess the innocent excitement from back when they were children, now that the boy experienced the suffering and death on the battlefield, sadness and seriousness accompanied his voice. "However", Eren continued, "not everyone came back unharmed, we had many losses on our side too. I didn't know what would have happened without Captain Levi."

Mikasa was ill at ease, she felt Eren's bad mood – something must have happened. Was the Lance Corporal alright? How could she find out about his state without acting suspiciously? The fact that Eren still ran around freely at least indicated that he wasn't dead, but she still wanted to have proof, wanted to see him alive and touch every part of his body to make sure he was without a scratch.

"I didn't see Captain Levi when you came back", Armin mentioned luckily for Mikasa, who had never been more thankful for her blonde friends observant nature. "Did he not return with you? And I don't see anybody from his squad either, don't tell me … ."

Eren hesitated to answer, making the girl fear the worst. She knew she should have gone with him. "He was … wounded", the boy finally answered with a low voice. "There was this titan, it was kinda … like me. But I … I was no help at all, I feel like all I did was getting in their way."

"Eren … ", Armin began empathetic, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder. "You couldn't have done anything."

Mikasa left the two boys as soon as she could, she didn't care that her friends would wonder about her behavior, the girl just had to check on Levi. With every step her sorrow grew, especially when she wasn't able to meet him in the sick room or with the other members of his squad in the canteen. Asking them was impossible for the girl but she still refused to give up. With no other possibility Mikasa decided to wait in the Lance Corporal's room, hoping he was well enough to return. The girl missed lunch, missed dinner, but didn't care. People would worry about her, she knew, but not as much as she was worried right now. Night came and the moon rose while the girl was still sitting on the floor in Levi's room, her knees at her chin. Not knowing felt like hell. Finally, after hours of waiting, Mikasa heard steps on the corridor and the door opened. The Lance Corporal didn't seem to see her, he didn't even take off his with dirt and blood stained uniform but fell onto the bed as he was – an act telling more about his condition than words ever could.

"You're here", the girl couldn't even verbalize how relieved she felt. Tears ran over her cheeks as she saw the bad state he was in. "What happened to you, Levi?", Mikasa asked inspecting the bandage under his clothes after she had lighted a fire to warm the room. "Are you alright?"

"Just tired", the Lance Corporal replied slowly, turning his face towards her. "We had some good company out there, all this titan scum", he explained. "It was only thanks to the sacrifice of many brave soldiers that the mission can be called successful."

The girl put her finger on Levi's lips. "Don't talk", she whispered seeing his painful facial expression – causing her more pain than he was probably feeling. "You should rest now, I will stay at your side." It had never occurred to her _how much_ Mikasa had missed him until she had heart his voice again. When had her feelings towards him changed so much, progressed this far?, the girl wondered.

"Tsk." Though obviously not in his best condition the Lance Corporal's voice hadn't lost his usual snideness. "Why are you even here? Go and get some sleep yourself." His hand touched hers now – Levi wouldn't say how much he had longed to be able to feel her again.

One might assume Mikasa would get angry about his words, but for some reason the girl understood. These past days of anxiety had left deep shadows under her eyes, she had barely gotten any sleep in the last nights, Levi must have realized her condition. And there could be only one reason the Lance Corporal had come back to his room and didn't stay under the doctor's surveillance – he didn't want to be seen in this condition. Humanity's strongest soldier injured, it would cause the others to lose hope and motivation, not to forget what the consequences for Eren might be. 'It must be tough being in the Lance Corporal's position', she thought, but it was all the more reason why Mikasa couldn't leave him. The girl moved a chair next to the bed and waited until Levi was asleep, spending the night at his side as promised.

The next evening Mikasa returned to his room as soon as she could, causing her to miss dinner again. However, as the girl opened the door – hastily and without knocking as usual (to avoid detection from the other inhabitants of the floor) – she found herself startled. The Lance Corporal wasn't alone.

* * *

**Oh no, what a bad point to end the chapter, I didn't think about that before. But wish me luck, I might be able to upload another chapter this week - depends on if I have internet. **

**Don't forget to write a review! =D**


	7. Part II - Chapter 4

**This is my favorite chapter, I just love Mikasa here - what do you think about her here? Oh and it's finally Eren's official introduction to the story - finally his existance has some meaning. =)  
**

* * *

After Mikasa had opened the door, she just stood there for a while absorbing the scene in front of her. Levi was still in his bed, a couple of pillows behind him so he could sit upright. But the person sitting on the chair next to him, right in front of the window – who was she? And why was she in the Lance Corporal's room? The girl thought she might have seen that woman before, the light brunette hair, the kind smile on her face – wasn't she a member of the Levi squad? Perhaps Mikasa had interrupted a meeting? Hastily the girl tried to come up with an excuse for her interruption.

"Who are you?", Petra asked surprised, but without any ill intention. "Are you a new recruit? Did you get lost?", the young woman continued as Mikasa didn't reply.

"Captain Levi, Sir!", the addressed girl suddenly exclaimed. "I'm bringing a message from Commander Erwin for you. He told me to speak with you immediately … _alone_", she added with her eyes on Petra. At first Mikasa had discarded the situation as a mere meeting but on a second glance that female soldier's affection for Levi was obviously visible in the way she looked at him. The girl didn't want _her_ to be alone with the Lance Corporal – and besides, how else could she have acted in this situation without being suspicious?

"Interesting, _Ackermann_", Levi commented slightly amused after Petra had left the room – not without Mikasa's menacing view on her. Without doubt the Lance Corporal was in a better shape than the day before, shirtless, but clean and with a fresh bandage covering his chest and his shoulder.

The girl, however, didn't react to his words. Instead she came closer and suspiciously measured him. Perhaps he wasn't someone to be called handsome, yet Mikasa couldn't help but to think of him as hot in a way – how could she accept somebody like _him_ to be alone with another woman? "Who was she? Why was she here?"

"To inform me about the schedule for tomorrow, unlike these pigs from higher-up I can't lay in bed forever", the Lance Corporal explained calmly. "Unless", he continued, his hand suddenly on the girl's back, "your ass is up to keep me company, Mikasa."

"I don't like that she was alone with you", she resisted unable to forget what she had seen. The girl wanted the other female to stay away from Levi as she was aware of how much better the light brunette and the Lance Corporal fitted each other. Closer in age, closer in rank and with a warm smile which complemented his personality. 'Plus', Mikasa thought with a trace of jealousy, 'they are together all day long.' It wasn't fair.

Levi looked at her, annoyed. "It can't be helped. She is a member of my squad who I trust with my life. I won't kick her out because you decide to act childish – there are some things you just have to accept in this world." As the girl didn't reply the Lance Corporal reconsidered his words. Perhaps he had been too harsh, Mikasa was still young after all. She usually behaved so mature and wasn't girly at all so Levi often had to remind himself of her real age.

"Say", the girl began, now more carefully. "How do you feel about me, Levi?" She still stood in front of his bed, looking down on him, which made the scene kinda awkward – this wasn't how Mikasa had imagined to talk about her feelings. "What is _this_ for you?"

"You're the only one I fuck – if you worry about that", Levi answered without hesitation. Upon her disappointed look he continued. "Look, it's not that I wanted to tell you, but I spent some time thinking about us … We live in different worlds, have different views and expectations but still … missing you felt worse than any injury ever could, Mikasa." The Lance Corporal paused and then continued with his usual voice, lacking emotion. "We probably don't have much of a future together, but I want to make the most out of the present _with you_."

The girl was speechless, never had she expected Levi would reveal his feelings so openly. It kinda didn't fit the image Mikasa had of the Lance Corporal – it was a side of him hidden from the public. But his denial of a future for them ... How should she reply? How could she do justice to his words? "Eren … ", the girl began confused, herself not knowing what she wanted to say.

"Seriously, get that brat out of your pretty head." Levi couldn't believe she was still so obsessed about her so called family member. How much further would he have to go just to cure her? "Stop worrying about him and start your own life. It's not him who needs you – it's you who is dependent on him. You're just afraid to be alone, but you aren't – for _I _am here now, so please, let go of that brat." If he wasn't injured Levi would get up and shake Mikasa until she'd realize that he was right, however under the current circumstance he had no choice but to rely on the power of his words.

He had called her pretty, the girl blushed – it was the first compliment the Lance Corporal had ever given her. But his words … were they true? 'Eren', Mikasa pictured his image in her head. Was it true that the boy didn't need her? If so, who had she been living for all these years? Was it actually alright to live for her own sake? The girl was confused but Levi's strong words didn't tolerate any doubt. It was alright to try at least, wasn't it? A life in which Eren wasn't everything for her – Mikasa was frightened, but Levi's arms supported her as she sank down.

"Thanks", she whispered, now on equal height with the Lance Corporal. "You know so much about me, how … ." The last words were barely audible as the girl was busy kissing the man in front of her. Where had been only hate and despise once, was now a completely new feeling, erasing even anger and resentment. "I love you, Levi", Mikasa whispered, her face still close to his, looking into the sharp eyes of the other – relieved to have voiced her feelings whatever his answer would be.

The Lance Corporal answered her kiss, feeling even more drawn to her by her naivety – he didn't know much, it was just the advantage of his age, but the girl didn't need to know. However, Levi still refused to reply to her words, the Lance Corporal wouldn't say that he loved her as well, regardless of how he really felt. He simply couldn't. Mikasa with her innocence wouldn't realize the truth of what the Lance Corporal had said to her before: _There was no future for them._ For now, this short moment, the two perhaps would be able to share happiness – but it would be easier to part if those magic words remained unspoken. Enjoying the present was alright, but death would await one of them sooner or later, and that wasn't even the most immediate obstacle. "I love you, Mikasa." Contradicting, self- deluding, hating himself – but not caring. "I love you." Those words had to be said … to the girl who deserved them. Levi was fully aware that everything that would happen from now was his and only his responsibility.

From that night on the girl began to think of Levi as her boyfriend and accepted the way she felt for him without doubting. Her bad conscious, her thinking of doing something forbidden, vanished as Mikasa now knew that the Lance Corporal's ways might be hard to understand, but he would have never hurt Eren if it wasn't necessary. However, what the girl couldn't accept so easily was to let go of her family member – Mikasa knew it was her duty to protect Eren since she was indebted to him and his parents and she possessed the strength to do so. For that reason the girl decided to visit the boy instead of the Lance Corporal when the night closed in. The last night with Levi had been so satisfying, feeling safe in his arms, being allowed to be weak – but Eren still was her family and equally important.

As Mikasa left the staircase she met that woman, Levi's squad member from the day before, again – she seemed to be just leaving. Her light brunette hair flowing and with a cheerful smile on her face, the girl's sinister glance at her couldn't be more contrasting. Had that woman been at Levi's room again? At this hour?

"Oh, it's you again", Petra greeted her unaware of the other's grudge. "I didn't realize the other day, but aren't you Mikasa Ackermann? We have heard of you, the people from the Garrison seem think very highly of you, even calling you a prodigy … I'm impressed you're so young." She smiled. "I'm Petra by the way."

For a moment the girl just stared at the other soldier. A compliment from _that woman_ meant nothing to her. "Nice to meet you, Ma'am", Mikasa replied as the form required. How she wanted to actually tell her about last night and that Levi was hers! But it had to remain a secret … "If you excuse me now, I have to look after Eren", was all the girl said with her voice as neutral as she could and left for the boy's room.

"Eren", the Mikasa said upon entering the small room, "I decided to grow my hair again." If that Petra woman could have beautiful hair then so could she! "I'm experienced with the 3D-Maneuver-Gear now, so don't worry."

"Mikasa!" Her family member was happy but also visibly surprised to see her, especially as the girl had entered his room so suddenly – with her habit of not knocking as if it was Levi she was visiting. "Well ... it's okay if you want to grow your hair, I guess", was his confused answer.

At this point Mikasa realized that if Levi knew she was asking for Eren's approval, he'd probably slap her for feeling obliged to do so. Living for her own sake didn't include asking for permission. But after all it was the boy who had told her to cut her hair in the first place. "Anyway", the girl bethought herself, "I wanted to talk to you … ."

"Sure", Eren answered still confused. The boy sat down on his bed, leaving the chair for Mikasa – knowing the girl would prefer to stand anyway. What could she want at this hour?, he wondered looking at her – they hadn't seen each other for a few days after all. "I have been hearing strange sounds coming from Captain Levi's room lately, always during nighttime", Eren mentioned just to break the awkward silence as she failed to approach him. "I wonder what he's doing … ."

Mikasa blushed hardly. "Probably just rats", she answered then looking away from him. Hopefully the boy would believe her explanation – as unrealistic as it was. But that was the one thing she absolutely didn't want: Eren hearing her having sex with the Lance Corporal! Could there be anything more embarrassing?

"Hm", he made not completely convinced. "If you say so … It kinda sounded like your voice but I guess it's nothing after all." The silence came back.

"I have a boyfriend, Eren", Mikasa exclaimed suddenly, not with a happy but a rather serious voice. Instead of carefully approaching the topic the girl just directly confronted him with the facts. "Do you – ?" No, she wouldn't ask for his permission again! She would do as Levi had told her. "But I will still protect you", Mikasa changed her sentence determined.

Now the boy was completely perplexed – forgotten were the random sounds. Not only that the talk about her hair had been weird, the idea about her having a boyfriend hit him entirely unprepared. Eren – his face dark red – didn't know what to answer, the image of her with another boy was just too absurd. "Who?", he somehow managed to stutter helplessly.

"Do you think that's wrong? Do you think I'm overprotective?", Mikasa asked, her voice more aggressive now. "It's alright, isn't it? I mean ... you're my family." As she had finished the girl realized that she hadn't told Eren how she felt about him ever before. Did the boy feel the same way about her? Was she his family too? Mikasa had no idea.

Eren just looked at her. Just _who_ was her boyfriend? "Yeah, to be honest, you're a bit overprotective sometimes, Mikasa", he said then to answer the question, his voice not as firm as he wanted it to be. "You don't need to worry about me, the Levi squad is taking good care of me – and I told you before, I'm neither your child nor your little brother." Who was he, the person that was in love with Mikasa?, Eren tried to figure it out, but the girl left without giving him another clue. As the boy was alone, he slowly realized why it had been so difficult to imagine her with somebody else – simply because he didn't want to. Mikasa belonged at _his_ side.

Levi looked at the opposite wall of his room annoyed by the sounds coming from the other side. That girl, was she actually arguing with Eren? Whilst the Lance Corporal couldn't understand the words said, it was still clear to him that it was Mikasa's voice. The old building wasn't exactly soundproof – admonishing him to be more careful too. His room wasn't a good place for him and the girl to meet anymore.

* * *

**It has just gotten more difficult for Levi and Mikasa ... Petra will be dealt with later (can't wait for it!), next is Eren's time to shine ... or to suffer. lol I can't wait to show you the next chapter, it has my favorite scene which is super awesome - well, I think so at least.**

**Please write a review! =)**


	8. Part II - Chapter 5

**Here it is - as extra long chapter!**

* * *

After her meeting with Eren Mikasa was sneaking through the dark, cold corridors back to her room. It was late night now, but the girl knew the way by heart from creeping about the house countless times. She knew when the guard would make his round, that the door to the stairs would always close with a little noise and that there were three steps, invisible in the darkness, at the main corridor on the ground floor which Mikasa had to pass. In the past few weeks the girl had memorized everything perfectly – all just to be able to meet Levi. However, this night something was different – there was a shape which the girl was unfamiliar with.

"Mikasa", a voice whispered suddenly out of the darkness. After a first shock it's owner was easily to identify as no one else than Armin and she calmed down immediately. The blonde boy seemed to have waited for her.

Hastily the girl looked around – nobody else was in sight. "Armin." She sighed relieved, her voice nevertheless low. "What are you doing here? You shouldn't be out at this hour, somebody might see you."

"You shouldn't be either", he answered giving her a reminding glance, which Mikasa however couldn't see due to the darkness. There was only one window in the corridor and as the moon was covered with clouds, the two barely had any light. "Seriously, what are you doing here? Where did you go to?"

For once Mikasa didn't need to lie – she was relieved to speak the truth. "I was visiting Eren, that's all." Perfectly convincing and the girl didn't even need to act.

"Well, this might be true for tonight." Armin – not convinced at all – carefully looked around, it was visible that the boy didn't feel comfortable sneaking around at this hour. "But you have been doing this basically every night, haven't you?", he continued then. "Look, how easily you find your way … It wasn't always because of Eren, I spoke with him. I'm worried, Mikasa – everybody is. You're probably not aware of this, but there are a lot of rumors about what you are doing at night. You have changed so much it's impossible not to notice that something is going on."

The girl felt guilty, she had never wanted to worry anybody. Of course, Mikasa had been asked by the others more than once, but she had always assumed her explanation of a nightly walk or visiting Eren was sufficient enough to keep speculations away. "Rumors?", she therefore asked curiously, drawing back deeper into the shadows.

"Well, most are rather harmless and involving Eren in on way or the other", Armin explained, but stopped insecurely, not sure how to verbalize what he had heard without insulting Mikasa. "Some say … you're selling your body our you're being blackmailed– I mean I know that's not true! But still … ."

She didn't reply, too absurd were these thoughts. People must be very bored to come up with such absurd ideas. Ideas, the girl didn't even want to think about, disgusting her to the utmost.

"But ... I have thought about this too, you know", the boy began anew, his voice still being more careful than usual – was it because of their being out late at night or because of the difficult topic? "It hasn't anything to do with Captain Levi, has it?"

Luckily it was dark – otherwise it would have been easy for Armin to tell from her reaction how right he was. But … how could he know?, Mikasa wondered more than surprised. Her blonde friend wasn't someone to make blind guesses, he must have observed something. What could it be? Did she make a careless mistake? "It hasn't." The girl was used to act now and was fully convinced to sound completely normal. "Levi hasn't anything to do with it."

"I'm relieved, some say to have seen your near the stairs in the direction of his room", Armin answered and it was visible that he really felt nothing but relief. "I was thinking you were trying to get revenge on him for Eren, but -." The boy left his sentence unfinished as he suddenly realized what Mikasa had said. '_Levi_?', he thought wondering. 'Is she really so careless as to not address him properly – to forget the _captain_?' Something was wrong, something that might even explain her entire change of the past weeks. Could she have been with the Lance Corporal all the time? It was too absurd a thought, but the girl must have been somewhere after all. Evidence for this was that somebody indeed claimed to have seen her near the western staircase which only lead to a couple of offices and the bedrooms of the Levi Squad.

"Let's go to bed", Mikasa suggested trying to end their conversation. The girl had already forgotten that the public still saw her as somebody holding a grudge against Levi, it was only favorable for her if that stayed the way it was. They wouldn't figure out that easily – not even her smart friend.

"Yeah, you're right", Armin followed her lead back to the rooms. However her words kept him occupied, to the point where he even wondered if it wasn't better if he just let her do what she wanted without interfering.

A few days later Mikasa was still helpless. Her talk to Eren and Armin had been a couple of days ago and the girl didn't dare anymore to visit the Lance Corporal. The two had been lucky until now that nobody had found out, but it was only a question of time when it would happen – Armin had subconsciously given her a warning. It was funny, if she weren't feeling so bad, how the two boys closest to her made her relationship impossible. The girl just hoped Levi would understand why she avoided him – as there was no way to tell him, no way to give him a hidden message. Thus the Lance Corporal would probably think she wasn't interested in him anymore and … forget about her. Mikasa knew, this Petra woman was ready to take her place. She sighed. All the girl wanted was to be with the person she loved, but being discovered, being found in Levi's bed, would cause her a lot of trouble – not to mention the problems for the Lance Corporal who would have to bear the greater responsibility in the end. What could she do? For know Mikasa just hoped to find a way to talk to him, though daily life didn't offer any opportunity. It hurt so much, seeing him with Petra in the canteen or coincidentally meeting him in the corridor and being unable to say a single word.

Levi, on the other hand, felt relieved. Of course he wanted to meet Mikasa again – the longing for her made it nearly impossible to concentrate on supervising Eren, but the Lance Corporal knew that if she came to his room he'd have to send her away. The danger of being found out by the brat was only secondary – it was more disturbing that Erwin's room was on the other side next to his. Levi knew that the Commander trusted him and if he was seen with a girl so much younger than him, it would not only cost him is reputation but also his position in the military. How disappointed Erwin would be if he saw him playing around with girls ... But just how could Levi explain that he wasn't playing, that he was serious? From the start the Lance Corporal had known that there was no future for them – but never had he expected the future without her would arrive so soon. However, despite of knowing the consequences, a part of him refused to give up on her. There had to be a way.

"Hey, Armin!", Eren shouted as he saw the other boy. "I've been looking for you!" It was some time after lunch, the blonde boy was making his way through the snow, which had started to fall again, to the entrance of the old Survey Corps headquarters. He had just finished his daily duties and was on the way to his afternoon classes regarding the upcoming expedition. "Well, to be honest I was looking for Mikasa … ", Eren added slightly disappointed.

"Eren", Armin answered happy to see his friend – it was a rare occurrence to meet him after all. "Do you think she's been acting strange lately, too?", he asked surprised while stroking the snow away from his cape. "To be honest, I'm a bit worried about her … . And there is something I should tell you … ." As the person closest to the girl he had to tell him.

However, the boy ignored his friend's words, impatient as he was. "Do you know where she is?" Those past days Eren had observed Mikasa whenever possible but still had no clue about her mysterious boyfriend. What he couldn't know was that Armin would be able to help him solving the puzzle and thus a conversation with him now appeared to be a waste of time for the boy.

"It's her turn to feed the horses, so I guess she's in the stable", his friend gave him the desired information. First Mikasa and now it was Eren too who was behaving strangely. Was it because Winter confined them to the small area of the headquarters?, he wondered watching Eren leaving in the given direction. 'I guess I have to tell him later … .'

The girl sighed. She was finished with the first stable and had headed to the second one where the Survey Corps was keeping the spare horses. This building was older than the other, the boxes where closed by a wooden gate, only leaving the upper half open with irregular iron bars. Absorbed into her work – in order to distract her from the pain of missing Levi – Mikasa reached for the hay, this being just another gray and hopeless day for her. What could she do to forget these dolorous but beautiful memories? What could ease her pain? She was doing her best to deal with it as sudden steps let her look up from the work.

"Ackermann." It was none other than the Lance Corporal before her, the girl realized before he even had finished to speak, his voice, snidely and cold – how had she missed it! Levi must have waited all the time to get a chance to meet her. "Mikasa", he corrected himself after he had made sure the two were alone. Luckily the stable was empty besides the horses – the snow was doing a good job in keeping others away. "Long time no seeing." His facial expression remained unchanged and revealed little feelings considered this was their first meeting in days.

But Mikasa understood, her eyes widened in a moment of happy surprise. "Levi!", she exclaimed loudly, forgetting that they still had to be careful. "I'm so sorry I couldn't come to see you anymore, but– Anyway, I missed you so much." The hay fell to the ground as the girl's hand were busy hugging the other. "I'm so happy you came", she whispered remembering the Lance Corporal's words from a while ago. _'I won't come for you a second time.' _But here he was – Levi had come for her.

"_Shh!_", he suddenly made. Someone was approaching the stable – could it be that somebody had followed him here? Or was it just him getting paranoid now? "Over here." Hastily the Lance Corporal grabbed Mikasa's arm and dragged her into an empty box, used to store the hay, and closed the gate behind them – one couldn't be too careful after all. If they sat with their backs against the door a coincidental passer-by wouldn't be able to see them – if he didn't peep in from above.

"I'm so sorry, Levi", the girl whispered, sitting askew so she could rest her head on the Lance Corporal's shoulder. After days full of longing she just wanted to feel him. The hay proved to be quite comfortable to sit on, and the wooden gate offered a perfect shelter. "I really wanted to meet you, but then Eren and Armin – ."

"I know", he interrupted her softly, "my room isn't safe. We had some big ass luck until now, but we'd be pissed if we ran out of it." After a short period of silence where Levi made sure the intruder wasn't near them, the Lance Corporal continued. "We need to meet elsewhere, it's just difficult to find a place because of these freezing temperatures." At least the stable had an acceptable warmth due to the horses, so the two didn't need to worry for now.

Mikasa moved her head, looking towards the Lance Corporal now. "I don't mind the cold", she answered, reaching for his face and kissing him. "I'm just happy to be with you." She didn't give him any opportunity to answer, getting more passionately. It had been so long.

However, steps on the corridor let her fell silent and immediately turn away from Levi – suddenly she remembered the hay which was still laying on the floor where she had left it. However, it was too late for it now … .

The steps, to whoever they might belong, echoed through the corridor and passed by the box the two were hiding in – Mikasa and Levi both holding their breaths. "These new recruits …" , the intruder ranted probably seeing the mess the girl had left behind. "This time I will make a complaint to the commander – how can we allow soldiers who can't even feed the horses?", he spoke to himself while Mikasa and the Lance Corporal anxiously waited for him to leave. But instead they heard him cleaning up and soon the steps came closer, stopping right on the opposite of the gate the two leaned against. Would he enter? The wood suddenly seemed so thin, it wasn't the secure shelter they had desired. However, as they feared the worst a sudden rain of hay fell down on them – the person obviously was too lazy to enter and just threw the food for the horses back in through the opening above them.

Now covered in hay Mikasa and Levi were unable to move until the steps had left the building, leaving it silent with the sound of the horses as the only disturbance. For a while the swearing of the soldier was still audible from outside before he finally left the ground.

"Great", the Lance Corporal complained, trying to get rid of the hay which was all over him now. "What a horrible place this is … ." It was a useless attempt, the short blades were absolutely everywhere, from the hair to the boots. "Like a rain of shit … ", Levi commented annoyed trying to free at least his hair – however pausing as he heard weird noise coming from the girl next to him. Upon looking the Lance Corporal found her laughing, quietly and shyly, but she was definitely laughing – a sight he had never seen before. Mikasa really looked amused just now. And her amused self was indeed quite cute, Levi had to admit. "Tsk." She just didn't understand how troublesome it would be to get rid of all the hay.

"But you look so silly", Mikasa explained trying to control her voice as she realized the Lance Corporal's annoyance over her perhaps childish behavior.

"You're the same", Levi grunted, unable to understand. The blades ruined her beautiful hair and were all over her uniform – it would be so hard to clean. "It's disgusting." How could she laugh about such a misfortune? Never had the girl even smiled for him and now she was actually laughing at him? What had become of her usual serious tension? However, just looking at how happy she was made him feel at ease, let him forget about their dilemma. Slowly his lips took a position Levi himself hadn't known they were able to. Too long had it been ...

'He's smiling!', Mikasa suddenly realized, amazed that the Lance Corporal was actually capable of showing such an expression. How different he looked! As if he was a completely different person – relaxed and calm. Weren't they just like a normal couple now? Enjoying the moment was all the girl could do, reality would be back soon enough.

However, careless as they were and occupied with each other none of them had realized the second intruder who had quietly entered the stable. Guided by their noise it was easy for him to discover the secret hideout of the two lovers. First the visitor hesitated but then he opened the gate with a sudden determination. "Mikasa ... Captain Levi … ." Terrified about the scene in front of his eyes he was unable to say anything but their names.

* * *

**I just love to picture Levi here. xD Next chapter is MikasaXEren and LeviXPetra - no, not really but Petra will be back. =)**


	9. Part II - Chapter 6

**In this story I focused a lot on writing the character's thoughts so I hope you can understand their actions - both Mikasa and Levi changed during this fic as they obviously influence each other.**

* * *

"You're going after him, right?", Levi asked seeing that Eren had run away after his first shock. It was an unnecessary question as Mikasa's reaction was obvious.

The girl didn't hesitate – as much as she enjoyed her time with the Lance Corporal, it was clear what she had to do. "I'm sorry, Levi", Mikasa answered feeling horrible to end the short moment they had together. "I have to."

"But not like this." His hand stopped her as she wanted to leave. "I don't want my girlfriend to run around filthy", Levi explained while he began to remove the hay from her, a task that could only end with undressing her – how could he possibly resist?

"Levi." Mikasa put her hand on his, forcing him to stop. It was hard to stay strong, to resist her longing for him, but she just couldn't forget about Eren – the boy had looked so confused, so disturbed – there was so much the girl had to tell him. "Let me go", she added, not demanding but rather begging, hoping to gain his permission. Levi didn't answer, but from his look Mikasa could tell that he wouldn't try to stop her. "Thanks."

Eren blindly ran through the snow, he didn't care about a destination – all he wanted was to get away from _this_. At an empty shed he finally stopped, seeking shelter from snow and cold. It was dark inside and he could be alone, a perfect hideout for the confused boy. Nobody would find him here, Eren would be able to reflect about the scene undisturbed. Most importantly, the two hadn't done anything, Mikasa and Levi could have been coincidentally meeting in the stable. 'I mean they shouldn't even be acquainted with each other', the boy thought trying to calm down. But … Why had it looked like the two were hiding from him? The Lance Corporal couldn't possibly be the girl's mysterious boyfriend, could he?

It was easy for Mikasa to follow Eren to the shed, his footsteps in the snow revealed his path. However not so easy was it to think of words which could explain the situation – how could she voice her feelings in a comprehensible manner? "Eren", she called his name into the darkness knowing the boy had to be there.

"Go away!", was his prompt answer, a little childish as he sometimes was. However as the boy realized who was calling him, his voice became a little softer. She was still important to hm. "Mikasa … wh- what were you doing?"

The girl hesitated, Mikasa had thought she'd be able to live freely for her own sake, but now she realized that this kind of freedom wasn't what she had desired – if it meant she'd lose her family. The girl needed him to approve of her relationship in order to be happy, albeit knowing it wouldn't be easy to convince him. "Eren … ."

"Why were you with Captain Levi?", the boy asked again, urging her to answer the question. The Lance Corporal, the person he respected and admired, and Mikasa, who had always been with him – how long had they kept this a secret from him? "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Look, Eren … ", the girl tried a second time. She put her hand on the other's shoulder, trying to revive the old familiarity between them. "I'm sorry", she said then slowly, still hesitating. "I won't meet him again, okay? It's true that I want to be with Levi, but if that means I can't stay by your side … then ... I'm done with him, okay?" The girl was surprised about her own words, about how determined her voice sounded. Would she really be able to live without the Lance Corporal? Hadn't she intended to get Eren to approve of them? Mikasa didn't know but however painful it was, Eren, her family, would always come first in her life – it was nonsense to let go of him, Levi's words had been too idealistic and were incompatible with her view of life. They didn't belong together, however much the girl wished for it.

The boy looked up, surprised. "Mikasa … ." He instantly realized how egoistic and selfish it had been to claim the girl all for himself, just because she had always been there for him, just because they were _family_. Shouldn't the girl be allowed to find happiness for her own self – even if it meant an unthinkable and odd-looking relationship with Captain Levi? "What does he mean to you?", Eren asked, carefully but now calm and reasoning.

It was so hard to describe, the girl didn't even now where to start to answer a question she never had expected to hear from her family member. "He's … just making me happy, turning every moment with him into something beautiful", Mikasa allowed herself to say until she realized the nature of Eren's question. "I mean that's what it _was_ like", the girl hurried to add. "Isn't that weird?"

The boy smiled. "Not at all." His words left her surprised, even more as he continued. "You should go for him, if it is what makes you happy, Mikasa." Although it hurt, Eren knew he couldn't force her to stay at his side, however the least he could do was to support the girl as she had supported him all the time. Letting her be with Levi – even though he still couldn't imagine them together – didn't mean she would forget him after all.

"Are you sure?", Mikasa asked, tears in her eyes before she was able to gain control over herself again. "Eren … ." Her family might be small but it was the best one could ever have – the girl truly hadn't deserved someone like him. "Is it really alright for you?"

For the first time Levi could understand the people who drowned their sorrows in alcohol – if he were a different person he'd do the same now. The girl had chosen Eren over him. It was the brat Mikasa wanted, not him. The Lance Corporal always had known how hopeless their relationship had been and now it seemed naive how convinced he had been to be able to find a way. In the end their worlds were just too different, the gap of their ages too wide to overcome. Giving up on her was the only thing he could do … although it was all but easy.

"Captain Levi!" Petra's friendly voice interrupted his rather depressive thoughts. The woman hurried to catch up with the Lance Corporal as he walked down the corridor. "Do you want to join me for dinner? If … you're free I mean … ."

"Whatever", Levi muttered, not really paying attention to his squad member. How could she always be so cheerful? It was the complete opposite of Mikasa's serious nature – he needed to stop thinking about her.

Petra was visibly delighted over the Lance Corporal's response. Upon entering the canteen she eagerly guided him to a free table. It was still early so the dining room was almost empty – perhaps they'd be able to eat undisturbed. "Say, do you want to come to my room afterwards?", the young woman asked as they were eating. Whilst she was wondering over Levi's odd mood which seemed worse than just his usual annoyance, Petra still couldn't understand what was troubling him. But company would do him good in any case, she decided happily.

The Lance Corporal didn't even look up from his soup. His answer remained the same. "Whatever."

Mikasa had looked everywhere until she finally found the person she was looking for. It was Petra out of all people with whom she saw Levi leaving the canteen – a sight the girl could hardly tolerate. Carefully not to attract their attention she followed the two up to the floor were their bedrooms were located. What were they doing together?

"Then … do you want to enter?", Petra asked hopefully while holding the door to her small room open. Never had she even dreamed the Lance Corporal would actually come with her. Though something seemed off about him, she hadn't heard even a single snide comment from him this evening. Perhaps he was just happy about her invitation … ."Is something wrong?", the young woman asked then however, as she noted the hesitation of her guest.

A sudden noise on the corridor let both soldiers turn around. It was Mikasa menacing glancing at them as she loudly left the staircase. The girl didn't know what she would do but there was no way she'd allow _that woman_ to snatch away her boyfriend. "You're going to regret this", Mikasa hissed, her sparkling eyes focused on Petra. Eren already knew, Armin would figure it out soon – there was no reason to not fill _her_ in as well. That woman out of all people needed to know that Levi was someone she never could possess.

However, her menacing presence left the young woman completely unaffected. "You're the girl from last time, Mikasa, right?" The dark aura made her unsure if it really was the innocent girl she had met before. "I don't know what this is about", Petra continued confused, but still friendly. "Captain Levi, is there something I should know?"

"Not at all, Petra", the Lance Corporal answered calmly, stepping between the two. "Ackermann and I need to have a talk", he added while trying to allay Mikasa.

"What was that supposed to mean?", Levi asked later. He had managed to drag the girl away from the bewildered Petra to the outside. It was dark, nobody would find them here. "How shall I explain this? Seriously, use your brain before you act." His annoyance concealed the relief he felt about Mikasa's coming for him.

It was obvious that her behavior had upset him, though the girl couldn't help but feel right about her action – Levi obviously was hers and not the little toy of _that woman_. "Do you think I'd just watch while you're doing it with that woman?", Mikasa countered agitated. "Do you think I'd give up on you and do nothing?"

The Lance Corporal didn't answer, instead he just watched her for a while, the moonlight illuminating the scenery. It was the perfect night, a starry sky and snow, albeit melting, all around them – what could be more romantic? Though the arrival of spring remembered him of the upcoming expedition, on which he rather not wanted to spend a thought now. "There", Levi said rather unwilling, and instead of an answer, before he threw a bundle towards Mikasa. "It's still cold out here", he explained.

The girl caught the item which turned out to be a blanket. She appreciated the gesture but it still didn't resolve anything. "Why were you with her?", she continued to ask, though in a calmer manner now. Too stubborn to give Levi a thanks she wrapped herself in his blanket – secretly delighted about his scent on the cloth.

"No reason", the Lance Corporal replied briefly. "Really, it was nothing", he then reinforced his answer, his view focused on the girl. "I didn't fuck her and I never would have done so. I was just … confused because you left me." His annoyance about having to reveal so much about himself was obvious.

His voice had been neutral, emotionless, but these words, the weakness in them, were something Mikasa had never expect to hear from Levi – he was humanity's strongest soldier and indeed his actions were what one would expect, strong, always and in any situation. Those words however reminded her that even he was nothing more but simply a man. Perhaps a man who understood to hide his weaknesses better than anybody, but still just a male human being, as vulnerable as anybody. "I love you, Levi", the girl said – and meant it. "I don't want to hide my feelings anymore – I mean if Eren was able to accepted them and I'm sure the rest of the world will too."

"Comparing that abnormal brat with the rest of the world defies any logic", the Lance Corporal commented being more realistic. But still, innerly he was relieved about Mikasa's strong decision for him – had he thought to have completely lost her just some hours ago.

The girl let the insult of Eren pass by – after all a boy with titan powers was somebody one could call 'abnormal', it lost any negative meaning coming from Levi. "There is actually something else ...", she began, abruptly changing the subject.

"What is it?" The Lance Corporal noted the subtle change in her voice, from being resolutely to being more insecure, approaching a topic more difficult to handle. However, what could be more difficult than there relationship?

The answer came fast. "I'm pregnant." Mikasa had fallen back to her habit of just shouting out the uncomfortable facts without giving her opposite the opportunity to prepare. It was just something he either had to accept or … The girl refused to imagine any other possible reaction.

Even humanity's strongest soldier needed a moment to digest the girl's revelation. The nightly silence suddenly weighted heavily on Mikasa's shoulders as she couldn't read anything out of his facial expression – as usual. It wasn't anxiety just the not knowing, which made her feel quite nervous. "I should have told you earlier", the girl admitted feeling guilty. She had to say something, anything was fine now. "But there was a lot going on and I didn't want to have to leave the Survey Corps. I have to stay and protect Eren, that's why I kept it secret – but I planned to tell you after the expedition", she added hastily as there was still no reaction from the Lance Corporal. Had she said too much now? Why was judging him from his mimic so difficult?

"Then let's marry."

_Then let's marry. _These bold words, so casually spoken, echoed in the girl's head. She blushed and even Levi's face seemed to be slightly red – it might be due to the cold though. Mikasa looked at the Lance Corporal standing in front of her, his unchanged expression. Caught by surprise as he had been with her revelation there was no ring he could offer her. What kind of man would think of proposing in such a poor way? But the word '_poor'_ didn't even occur in Mikasa's head as she slowly repeated his words with a voice only indicating how happy she felt. "Then let's marry."

Although it was unclear to the girl how exactly he planned to make their decision public. Wasn't the lack of understanding the two would have to face the reason they were hiding in the first place?

* * *

**Next chapter is the finale!**


	10. Part III - Chapter 1 (Bonus)

**This isn't the last chapter! Sorry to disappoint you if you thought it was over now. I got such a posive reaction on my fic - I was so happy that I wrote a Bonus Chapter dedicated to everyone who wrote a review or just read my story up to this point.**

**Please don't expect to much from this - it's just a bonus, not a real chapter of the story and I don't want to anticipate anything of the final chapter.**

* * *

So if she was his fiancee now, why did Mikasa still have to watch Levi eating breakfast with Petra? It surely wasn't a coincidental meeting, that woman definitely had planned to eat with the Lance Corporal all along. But sending menacing glances was all the girl could do, unsuccessful though, as the table of the Levi squad was too far away and the canteen too crowded. How close they were, how familiar they looked! This detestable view made Mikasa feel sick – a sickness that suddenly felt too real.

"Are you alright, Mikasa?", Armin, sitting next too her, asked worried. "You are suddenly looking pale … . Did you eat something wrong?"

Somehow the girl managed to bring out a short answer before the feeling of having to throw up let her escape from the canteen in a hurry.

"About yesterday", Petra began slowly, looking at her opposite. Levi's bad mood seemed to have gone – the Lance Corporal just showed his usual annoyed expression, which was as unreadable as always. "That girl … did I upset her? And now, I feel like she's looking at me ever since I entered the canteen."

"She's a bit … coveting and easily gets jealous", Levi explained shrugging. How was it that Mikasa's bad points only appeared as cute to him? "Ignore her", the Lance Corporal then advised

the surprised woman and stood up as he had noticed his fiancee's sudden leave.

The girl had gone back to her room in order to lay down for a bit, unable to get rid of the sickness Petra (or more likely the food) had caused. Levi found Mikasa as she was already getting up again – morning training wouldn't wait for her.

The room the girl shared with the other three female recruits was large enough for at least three times as many persons, more than half of the beds were empty. However due to the messiness, mostly clothes laying around, one got the impression every space was occupied. "Do you want to rest in my room?", Levi asked after examining the room – he was unable to imagine someone would be able to recover in this chaos.

"Levi!", Mikasa was happy to see the Lance Corporal, that he cared at least that much for her as to delay his daily duties – the girl knew that he usually was very particular about his orders. "I'm fine", she then answered more calmly. "I just felt a little sick seeing you and that woman together again."

"Petra?", he asked. "What's wrong with eating with my squad? The others were there too." Levi couldn't help but to remove the clothes from the floor – as it was unthinkable for him to step on somebody's belongings – and fold them over a chair. "And I doubt this was the reason for your sickness."

"Perhaps", Mikasa admitted. She got hold of the clothes the Lance Corporal had just folded and let them fall down again, ruining Levi's work. "Don't", she just said, giving him a scolding glance. By now the girl was well aware of his sense of cleaness and that it sometimes was just best to stop him.

His eyes dangerously twiching Levi was hardly able to ignore Mikasa's action – it took him a lot of self-control to maintain his indiffernt expression and the smoothness of his voice. "It's not about Petra, isn't it?"

"It's because - ." Mikasa stopped in the middle of her sentence. How was she supposed to verbalize what she felt? Never before had she allowed herself such a feeling, to show such a weakness. The girl knew she was strong, so strong that it was her duty to protect her family. But strength was the opposite of what she was feeling right now. "I'm scared."

Levi wordlessly looked at her, surprised, those words didn't fit to the tough impression the girl usually gave. Even the Lance Corporal who was familar with the girl's other side, the side hidden from the public wouldn't have imagined her to be scared of something. "Why?"

"It's going so fast – two months ago I hated you for how you treated Eren and now we're getting married and I'll have a child." Mikasa paused, looking at Levi and try to find a hint of understanding in his eyes – but the sharp black eyes remained cold as always.

"It's up to you", the Lance Corporal replied. "I wouldn't know which is the right choice for you – I don't know how it will turn out in the end. There is just one thing I know for sure", he added, his hand over Mikasa's belly. "We're past the point where we can just go back and pretend nothing's ever happened."

Why was he so wise? The girl didn't understand the wisdom of the other, which always seemed to be there but rarely made it to the surface of Levi's personality. But he was right – if they couldn't go back, they had to move forward, even if it meant a daunting speed. "Who'd want to go back?", Mikasa answered, not completely cured from her anxiety but as much as ease as she could.

"Is it a boy or a girl?", the Lance Corporal asked, changing the topic to a more positive one.

Was he actually looking forward to become a father? Mikasa wondered before she replied. "A boy and - ."

"You're not naming him 'Eren'", Levi interrupted her harshly, guessing what would have come next – sometimes her chain of thoughts could be considered somewhat linear with Eren as its only ending point. "Everybody is gonna think he's the father – not that the brat could ever get anyone pregnant in the first place."

The girl didn't answer, ashamed that he had guessed her thoughts. "We should go back to the others, shouldn't we?"

"Probably." Unlike the implication of his answer Levi showed no actual intention of leaving, prefering to occupy himself with kissing her. And this time, as there was no Eren in sight, Mikasa had no reason to stop him.

* * *

**As for the last chapter, it might take a little while - I had someone who wanted to help me with the fighting scenes but this person seemed to have vanished in the depts of the internet (although I can totally understand that RL comes first for everyone and that a volunteer isn't commited to do anything). Well, in the end I'll probably do it myself and as I'm neither motivated nor skilled in this it might take longer than usual. I'm gonna do my best though!**


	11. Part III - Chapter 2

**I'm so afraid to upload this chapter as the battle part turned out to be quite well ... lame. Please don't hate me for not being able to write cool action scenes.**

* * *

"You won't take part in the expedition", Levi repeated the words he had said to Mikasa several times in the past days. "You're in no state to fight titans."

"I have to be with Eren!", she contradicted determined. It was the same discussion every time they met but the girl wouldn't budge on her decision. No way she would stay safely at the headquarters while Eren risked his life outside the walls. "I will protect him no matter what!" Suddenly remembering they still had to hide Mikasa looked around – nothing but darkness. Her voice hadn't been to loud, had it?

'This girl sure is a handful', Levi thought not for the first time. How could she be so stubborn? "I won't let you go – you have something else to protect now. Leave the job of watching Eren to me and my squad."

"Then, I'm not marring you", Mikasa countered. Levi hadn't made their engagement public yet, she could still draw back. It wasn't what she wanted but she definitely had to be a part of the upcoming expedition.

The Lance Corporal grunted. "Come on Mikasa, that's childish. You're pregnant – what if something happens to you or the child? You can't just think of yourself now."

Her menacing sparkling eyes became smaller. "Then what if something happens to Eren? Or to you?" she asked angrily. "What should I do without you?" Despite her anger Mikasa noted that Levi didn't have his usual calmness, an indicator that he probably cared more for their child's safety than he would ever admit.

"Fine", he finally gave in – if this was the condition for their marriage there was nothing he could do. It was just that Levi had enough of all the arguing with the girl he loved. If Mikasa was there, the Lance Corporal knew he would subconsciously look out for her, keeping him from fulfilling his duty as Captain of the Levi squad – but it was not that that stubborn girl cared for it. "Your position is going to be the rear of the rear, just to make that clear."

Mikasa kissed him, completely happy now and thankful that he understood her reasoning. "I can't wait to be married with you", she whispered, looking forward to their wedding which would be after their return from the expedition.

The Lance Corporal still thought of the marriage as a rather strange thing – never before in his life had he expected that such an event would even happen to him. Binding himself to a woman, protecting her with everything he could – twice as hard now for the sake of the unborn child.

The expedition took place on a day which implied that summer had come already. The snow had completely melted and the ground was firm, perfect for the horses. Outside the walls everything was quiet and peaceful – though Levi knew it was a false peace. From his horseback he constantly watched the landscape. Titans would show up at some point and the Lance Corporal regretted that Mikasa's position was far away from his, he wouldn't be able to watch her at all. Instead Levi had to take care of her 'family' (he didn't even want to imagine that Eren would soon belong to his family as well), knowing that it would be impossible to focus on this task. Now with the prospect of becoming a father the Lance Corporal would abandon the boy without hesitation if he'd hear about Mikasa being in danger. Betraying his duties, his comrades who believed in him, humanity as a whole – it was all better than losing his future with her. Never had it been more obvious how ridiculous it had been to allow the girl to participate – her stoic personality was gambling with his future, and with her life as well.

Soon the first signals arrived, notifying everyone about the first sightings of their archenemies and ending Levi's time to think about the possible outcomes of the expedition. The area within Wall Maria would become a battlefield once again.

The situation became worse, the only good thing was that they had just been passing a town as the titans arrived. Amidst the desperate fighting Mikasa heard the shouting of her fellow soldiers, a large group of titans seemed to have arrived from the East – it had to be near Levi's current position. Though Mikasa was aware that the Lance Corporal was stronger than her, it couldn't ease her worries about him. She was the only person who knew about Levi's real condition which he kept perfectly concealed in public. It was his secret, and hers as well: The injury from almost two month ago hadn't yet healed, the Lance Corporal still wore bandages beneath his uniform and she knew that at times he still was in pain.

However, the girl stopped in midair on her way to rescue Levi as she spotted a familiar figure – a titan that was unmistakably Eren. Why had he left the protection of the Levi squad? Why had he turned into a titan? Whatever happened, Mikasa had to protect him. But who was in more danger right now – Levi or Eren? And who was more important to her? It was a question she couldn't possibly answer. Unable to decide the girl left herself open, an easy prey for the insatiable titans. Under normal conditions evading the titan approaching her from behind would be an easy task, but handicapped by her own indecisiveness the girl barely managed to escape with the 3D-Maneuver-Gear to an undestroyed building, stumbling and hindering herself. The natural elegance Mikasa possessed was gone – partly because of her state of mind and partly because of the state of her stomach.

"What were you doing?", Levi asked while attentively scanning the battlefield around them - the titan who had tried to ambush Mikasa already killed. His instinct had proven to be right: She wasn't in the condition to be left by herself, not alone to fight.

Mikasa was surprised about his sudden appearance in front of her and felt embarrassed, she knew that what Levi had said earlier had come true: She was holding him back. "Eren", the girl said, "he's in danger – but you were too. I didn't know … ."

"When will you finally realize that you can't protect me?", the Lance Corporal interrupted as he already checked his blades. "You're very talented and I respect your strength but _I am_ humanity's strongest soldier – _I am_ the one who needs to protect you."

"But Eren - ", Mikasa began again only to be interrupted by Levi again.

"He'd be safe now, if I hadn't come for you." The Lance Corporal turned around to leave. "Please Mikasa, think of yourself before anybody else right now. The only one you have to protect now is _her_."

Her? How could Levi knew it would be a baby girl? And was now the right time to think about this? But it was the tone of the Lance Corporal's voice that got Mikasa's attention – how soft it became when he was speaking of their child, the non-caring attitude completely gone. Perhaps he really was looking forward to the birth, to their new life together – and she had endangered all of it. Feeling relieved about his feelings towards the unborn child but also guilty about her reckless actions the girl didn't know what to say. "Sorry." Her voice was barely audible. "Save Eren, please. I will never ask anything else from you, just make sure he's alright."

"Stay here", Levi whispered before he kissed her – briefly and hastily. Afterwards the Lance Corporal left in a hurry, knowing that Eren's life depended on him.

Mikasa looked after him, holding eye contact for as long as it was possible. And for the first time she discovered something new in his otherwise cold and emotionless eyes. What was it? The origin of his look could only be one … _Fear. _

That girl would do something stupid, she wouldn't patiently wait for him – whenever Eren was involved she acted recklessly. Levi's thoughts only circled around her as he mechanically thrust his blades into the necks of his victims – it was only thanks to his long experience that the Lance Corporal was able to fight at his usual level. Each movement drilled into his head and now automatically performed. Mikasa would die. The splash of blood as his blade pierced into the vital area of a titan. He'd lose her. But how could Levi turn around and go back to her now? '_Save Eren, please.' _Her whispering, the pleading tone, kept him going until the last of their enemies had vanished.

As soon as Eren was safe the signal to return was given – never had Levi felt this relieved over the permission to return to the safety of the walls. It was only as his eyes scanned the survivors that his relief turned into something different. Insecurity and unease, worry and anxiety, then a kind of despair. Mikasa wasn't amongst them.

"What's wrong, Sir?", Petra asked, guiding her horse next to his. His unrest made her feel uncomfortable too as the young woman couldn't understand him – their mission was over now after all.

The girl had done something stupid after all, she must have followed him. Why hadn't he noted? "Petra", Levi said – his voice only indicating the emptiness he felt. "Take care of my horse." Before the young woman could answer the Lance Corporal used his 3D-Maneuver-Gear and left, counting on the slim chance that Mikasa was still alive. She had to be – he needed her. This emptiness inside him became unbearable.

Finally Levi reached the building were he had left the girl. The roof was empty.

No, it wasn't. A lone figure emerged from the shadows of a bay.

"Levi!", Mikasa exclaimed happy that her fiance was back. "I was worried", she explained while her hands slipped under his uniform, frisking the bandages. For a moment the girl startled – they were soaking wet. Did his wound open again? But a look towards her hands revealed that it was only sweat, not blood. "Eren?"

"Is safe", the Lance Corporal answered, motionless until Mikasa was satisfied and finished checking him for injuries. Just seeing her alive, feeling her touching him made him happier than anything else ever could. "Why didn't you draw back when the signal came?" Overjoyed to have her back Levi didn't manage to be angry with her.

The girl just looked at him. "Because you told me to stay here."

* * *

One the day of the wedding neither Levi nor Mikasa were particularly exited. Both of them considered it a rather annoying event made only to please their guests. At least everybody had came, though there were still a lot of unbelieving eyes in the crowd. 'Guess it hasn't spread around that quickly', the Lance Corporal thought reflecting the day he had made the announcement.

_He had been short and straight to the point on this particular day he had entered Erwin's office. On the one hand Levi had been annoyed that every member of his squad had been present, but on the other hand it made things easier for him – he had to announce his marriage plans only once. _

"_Erwin", Levi began casually looking at the Commander who sat at his desk, "I need a day off. Preferably the same day as Ackermann – you know her, one of the new recruits who came with Eren."_

"_Hm?", Erwin looked up. What strange words to hear from the Lance Corporal, but as the Commander knew him, Levi certainly had a reason. "Alright", he answered – as the other had never made such a request in all the years he had belonged to the Survey Corps there was no way Erwin could deny him one single day of vacation. "Take whichever date you want."_

"_Thanks", Levi answered and turned towards the door, intending to leaving the office. It had been easier than the Lance Corporal had thought, everybody was busy and nobody had asked a question – _

_However, Hange of course was too curious stay quite."Why? Is she the girl you have talked about?" _

_When had he ever talked of her?, Levi wondered. "Yeah", he answered then shortly – arguing with that weird squad leader wouldn't bring him anywhere. "We are going to marry." As the Lance Corporal was still facing the door, nobody could see the blush on his face and with the usual annoyed tone in his voice nobody would figure it out._

_Leaving everybody with their unbelieving expression Levi quickly left the room – he wasn't in the mood to answer their stupid questions._

'Doesn't matter now', Levi thought as he led Mikasa to the altar. He knew the two of them looked awkward together – he ten centimeters smaller than her with his annoyed expression and Mikasa looking determined to get this over as soon as possible. Neither of them looked particularly happy - but they both were.

* * *

**I guess this was the last chapter ...** **I'm so sad it's over! Or I could do some kind of epilouge if you guys want?**


	12. Part III - Chapter 3

**Wow I never got so many reviews on a chapter before, you guys make me really happy!  
**

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

* * *

A knock on the door startled Mikasa as she still wasn't used to live in her own house. Living alone (for most of the time) meant that nobody else would answer the door and as she realized that fact the girl hurried to see who her visitor was.

"Petra!" Delighted to see the young woman Mikasa let her in. After her marriage the girl had no longer a reason to hate the other and the two quickly had become friends. In Petra Mikasa had found somebody who could give her advice, tell her the newest happenings at the Survey Corps and just keep her company.

"Good to see you, Mikasa." The young woman smiled. "Can I see the baby?", she asked excited as she went into the interior of the old house, quickly closing the door to avoid letting the summer heat in. The first weeks had been hard for her, seeing Levi and Mikasa together but soon afterwards Petra had realized how happy the Lance Corporal was, so she just couldn't hold a grudge against the girl. Now the young woman had found back to her cheerful self and was able to smile again. "How did Captain Levi react when you told him her name?"

"Surprisingly calm", the girl answered while carefully taking the newborn out of its manger. She had been convinced the discussion about their child's name would end in an argument, but all the Lance Corporal had said was _'it's a fine name'. _Mikasa wondered if really had thought so or if he just hadn't cared enough to argue with her.

The other giggled shortly. Levi had indeed changed. "She resembles him, doesn't she? But she has your eyes", Petra noted then, charmed by the cute little creature who was deeply asleep. "Let's hope she doesn't inherit his faulty way of talking, shall we? … Oh, and you have to let me hold her, okay?" It was her first time seeing the child and she was as excited as a good friend would be. "She is so cute, Mikasa, really – you should come and show her around. Everybody will be so envious."

Mikasa was proud of her baby, she was happy to be married, to be able to show her affection towards Levi openly (although the girl rarely did), but as Petra left, she couldn't help but feel the desire to go with her – back to the Survey Corps. It felt a bit like being left behind … raising his child while he was out there risking his life beyond the walls. Mikasa understood that the title 'humanity's strongest soldier' obliged him to fight but still, she'd much rather have him here, knowing he was safe.

It was already dark as the Lance Corporal showed up, the girl's fine ears heard him bringing his horse into the adjacent stable and shortly after Levi entered their home.

"I want to return to the Survey Corps", were Mikasa's first words, the baby still in her arms. "I'll go with you tomorrow." The girl knew Levi wouldn't leave the military so it was the only thing she could do to cast off this feeling of being left behind. Going back to were everyone else was – Eren, Armin, Petra … and her husband.

"I love your shitty way of greeting me", the Lance Corporal answered rather amused than annoyed, however his view focused on the baby. He had expected her to bring up the topic at some point and thus his answer came rather mechanically. "Don't say you dislike the house after we finally found a place for you." He kept his voice low, afraid to wake up the newborn, but still expressed his displeasure.

The girl didn't dare to say a word. Levi was right, he had offered to find a family that would take her in, he had tried to persuade her to find a house inside Wall Sina – with his influence the Lance Corporal wouldn't have difficulties to arrange a house in the capital – but Mikasa had disagreed to all of that. Instead she had ignored Levi's effort and preferred to live alone in a small village just because it was only a two hour ride to the Survey Corps headquarters.

"It doesn't have to be the front line", the girl finally began anew, unsure how to voice her feelings. "I can do maintenance stuff while taking care of her. I trust you with protecting Eren – I won't do anything stupid, I promise."

Levi gave her a doubting look, considering the shadows under her eyes she wouldn't be able to work any time soon. Although the Lance Corporal was aware that Mikasa wasn't somebody who would live a quiet life as a housewife, he wanted her to live peacefully for just a little longer. The girl would want to fight on his side again and Levi feared that it would accelerate this decision if she lived within a military environment. However, on a second thought, he realized the advantages of her returning to the Survey Corps: The Lance Corporal would be able to spend every night with her and in case of danger or illness Mikasa was probably safer at the headquarters than in a half-abandoned village far away from civilization. "I'll see what I can do. Don't expect anything", Levi responded still considering the pros and cons.

"Thanks, Levi." The girl came closer, intending to kiss her husband but stopping as a sudden cry interrupted her attempt and focused her attention back to the baby. "Shhhh … ", Mikasa whispered cradling the child carefully in her arms. "Sorry for waking you up … ."

"You're tired, give her to me", the Lance Corporal offered, not allowing any objection. If it was up to him he would spend far more time with his daughter – another problem that would be solved if the girl moved into the headquarters.

Mikasa smiled. Who would have thought Levi could be such a committed husband? "You're an amazing father, I love you", she whispered before handing the baby over. "I'll go and prepare something to eat for you."

Now alone with the baby the Lance Corporal couldn't help but feel a little helpless – whilst at least the crying had stopped he had still no idea how to even hold his child. Her body was so soft and fragile, wouldn't it break if he made even a single wrong movement? How could Mikasa call him _'an amazing father' _and leave them alone? Motionless, in order to not make her cry again, Levi waited for his wife to return. It had been almost a year now since the girl had suddenly popped up in his room and everything had started. Looking back, the Lance Corporal was glad everything had happened the way it did and that he now was able to hold the result of their love tightly in his arms.

With a voice soft and barely audible he called the baby by its name, which her mother had chosen for it. "Elena."

* * *

**I think you get the name, if not try to spell it in katakana. ;D Also I'm happy I had a chance to bring Petra back again - I feel so bad for her in this fic.**

**Thank you all for reading my story and writing reviews! I'm sad that it is over too, but it has to end at some point. What I MIGHT do, since a lot of you wanting me to continue, is writing something kinda like a sequel where you can bring in your ideas (since I have no plan ^^"). In the meantime, please check out my new fic which I will upload ... well, once I have written it.  
**


End file.
